


Acting, Books and Painting

by AliceKingsleigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Dug Use, Not Beta Read, Romance, homeless
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceKingsleigh/pseuds/AliceKingsleigh
Summary: Lydia lebte ein gewöhnliches und auch stellenweise recht langweiliges Leben, bis sie ihren leiblichen Vater kennen lernt. Nach einem Umzug weg von der Kleinstadt und hin nach London, trifft sie auf einen jungen Mann, der auf der Straße lebt und ihr Leben ziemlich verändern soll. Plötzlich ist sie nicht mehr  einsam.





	1. Neues Leben

**Author's Note:**

> Orginal von mir geposted auf Fantiktion.de:  
> https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5ab111df0005318310091dd6/1/Acting-Books-and-Painting
> 
> Die Updates werden voraussichtlich sehr SEEEHR unregelmäßig sein.

Das Leben ist manchmal ganz lustig. Ich bin in einer Kleinstadt aufgewachsen. Mutter, Vater und Katze bestimmten das Bild der perfekten Familie. Uns ging es gut, aber naja perfekt ist anders. Was ist schon perfekt?  Meine Eltern hatten beide ihre Jobs und wir lebten mehr oder weniger glücklich, je nach gerade anstehender Phase der Kindheit oder Pubertät, unser Leben.   
  
Überraschung! Du bist adoptiert. Mit 21 kam ein Brief von meinem leiblichen Vater. Er war ein mittelloser Schauspieler, der nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre für mich zu sorgen. Meine Mutter war einer seiner One-Night-Stands, die 2 Tage nach der Geburt an einer Überdosis Heroin gestorben ist.   
  
John Miller. Mein Vater hatte sich aber über die letzten 20 Jahre einen Namen in Hollywood gemacht. Hatte die Drogen aufgegeben und sogar eine Familie gegründet. Das erste Treffen war eigenartig. Wenn da der Schauspieler sitzt, den du vor 3 Tagen noch vergöttert hast.   
  
\--Rückblende—  
  
Ich saß total aufgeregt in diesem kleinen Café und wartete. Wartete auf meinen Vater.   
  
Was wenn er mich nicht mag? Wenn ich ihn nicht mag? Wenn wir uns die ganze Zeit nur anschweigen? Ich bin schrecklich darin Gespräche zu führen. Von Smalltalk mal ganz abgesehen. Oh Gott wir werden hier sitzen und uns Stunden lang mit Gesprächsfetzen über ewig andauernde Minuten des Schweigens hinweghelfe, weil du so langweilig bist und den Mund nie aufkriegst.  
  
Ich zwang mich dazu tief durch zu atmen und nahm noch einen Schluck von meinem Kamillentee. Die kleine grün gestrichene Tür öffnete sich und ein Mann mit dunklen Locken und braunen Augen betrat den Raum. Da war er und suchte den kleinen Raum nach mir ab. Zum Glück waren hier eher Rentner unterwegs, die die neusten Filme eher für Müll hielten und ihm dadurch keinerlei Beachtung schenkten. Mit gekonnt entspannten Schritten kam er auf mich zu gelaufen und setzte sich auf den kleinen hölzernen Klappstuhl mir gegenüber.  
  
„Hey.“ Er lächelte eines dieser Halblächeln, wo man nur eine Seite des Mundes nach oben zieht und wobei ich immer aussehe wie ein Frosch der gerade einen Schlaganfall hat. Das hatte ich schon einmal nicht von ihm. Aber die Augen hatte ich ohne jeden Zweifel von ihm.  
  
„H-Hey.“ War meine an Intelligenz gar nicht mehr zu übertreffende Antwort. „Ist schon komisch. Jetzt hier zu sitzen. Mich wundert es ja, dass du überhaupt hierzu ja gesagt hast. Ich glaube, wenn ich du wäre, hätte ich mich selbst zum Teufel gejagt oder sowas. Ich meine ich könnte es verstehen, wenn du jetzt sagst. ‚Hey du hast mich wegegeben. Verpiss dich‘ Nicht, dass ich das möchte, aber ich würde es echt verstehen… Ich glaube ich bin jetzt ruhig. Ich rede schon wieder zu viel. Meine Frau treibt das ja auch immer in den Wahnsinn… Okay. Jetzt aber.“ Er lachte nervös und kratzte sich im Nacken.  
  
„Nein. Ist schon okay.“ Stammelte ich etwas überfordert von der Wortflut, die mich gerade getroffen hatte. „Ich möchte dich wirklich kennenlernen… Und es ist gut, dass du viel redest. Ich bin echt schlecht darin… wie man vielleicht merkt.“ Ich klammerte mich wie ein ertrinkender an meine Teetasse. Das Schweigen. Es war da. Dieses ekelhafte Schweigen, vor dem ich solche Angst hatte.   
  
„Kann ich ihnen etwas bringen?“ Fragte da die etwas in die Jahre gekommene Kellnerin Marie an John gewandt.   
  
„Ähm. Ja einen Kaffee. Schwarz und 2 Muffins. Magst du Schoko ich nehm auf jeden Fall Schoko. Du?“ Man sah im an, dass er sich zurückhielt, um nicht zu viel zu reden. Ich musste schon ein bisschen schmunzeln. Da hatten sich ja anscheinend Yin und Yang hier getroffen. „Karamell. Bitte“   
  
„Alles klar. Für dich noch einen Tee Lydia?“„Ja gerne. Fenchel?“  
  
„Schon unterwegs.“  Sie tippelte davon und verschwand hinter der Theke. Marie kannte mich schon gut. Ich kam schon in der Schulzeit oft hier her und schrieb Gedichte oder Tagebuch in einer ruhigen Sitzecke.  
  
„Du stehst auf Tee was?“ fragte John amüsiert.   
„Ja schon. Kaffee mag ich nicht sonderlich. Davon bekomm ich nur Magenkrämpfe und wacher werde ich auch nicht.“  
„Ich kann ohne 3 Kaffee am morgen noch als klinisch tot betrachtet werden.“, lachte er.   
„Was machst du gerade? Gehst du zur Uni oder lebst du frei dein Leben?“  
„Ich studiere BWL. Nicht gerade der Traum, aber naja die Job Aussichten sind gut und es wird mir vielleicht mal die Reisen bezahlen, die ich gerne machen würde.“  
„Hört sich ja nicht gerade überzeugt an. Was würdest du machen, wenn es nicht drauf ankäme. Wenn Geld egal wäre?“  
„Ich… naja ich würde gerne mal ein Buch schreiben. Autorin. Das wäre glaube ich was für mich. Vielleicht mach ich das ja auch mal, aber naja man sollte doch immer noch was Festes, Sicheres haben oder?“ Ich fühlte mich etwas spießig jetzt so vor ihm. Er schien so weltoffen und anders, als alle Menschen, die ich je getroffen hatte. In dieser kleinen Stadt hier war es schon rebellisch als Mädchen kurze Haare zu haben.   
  
„Warum tust du es dann nicht. Schreib ein Buch. Lass es verlegen. Was die Reisen angeht, kann ich dir auch helfen. Immerhin hast du bis jetzt nicht viel von mir gesehen. Sieh es als mein Geschenk für deinen Schulabschluss an.“  
  
Und so ging es den ganzen Nachmittag bis zum Abend. Wir tranken Tee und Kaffee. Aßen Muffins und Cakepops und redeten ohne, dass es mir großartige Mühen bereitete. Mit ihm zu reden war irgendwie einfach. Leicht ungezwungen. Er erzählte Geschichten von Dreharbeiten und wir planten eine Reise nach Rom, weil ich da schon immer mal hin wollte und er mich besser kennenlernen wollen würde. Wir lachten und redeten. Redeten und lernten uns kenne.  
  
\--Ende Rückblende—  
  
Ich sah ihn noch lange nicht als Vater an, aber er wurde mehr und mehr zu meinem besten Freund und engsten Vertrauten. Das war vor einem Jahr und ich habe noch nie soviel erlebt. Ich traf seine Familie und sah Teile der Welt, die ich sonst nie gesehen hätte. Einmal nahm er mich sogar auf eine dieser totschicken Galas mit, um mich offiziell als seine Tochter vorzustellen. Ich glaub ich hatte 3 Panikattacken und einen Herzinfarkt an diesem Abend, weil ich so aufgeregt war, aber ich überstand es. Irgendwie. Susan seine Frau wurde zu der besten Freundin, die ich nie hatte. Sie ging mit mir shoppen, bestand auf einen Mädels-Abend mit mir und ihrer Tochter Natascha. Nat war einfach zauberhaft. Sie ist 12 und hat ein Selbstbewusstsein, dass ich nicht mal in meinen kühnsten Tagträumen hatte.   
  
Und so fing mein neues Leben an. Neue Leute neue Familie, neues Studium. John brachte mich dazu Literatur zu studieren und ich ließ mich nur bereitwillig in diese Richtung lenken. Ich wohnte von nun an allein in meinem eigenen kleinen Apartment und lebte mein Leben.   
  
Doch trotz alle dem. John musste wieder zurück na LA und Natascha und Susan hatten auch natürlich auch ihr Leben dort. Aber so sehr ich sie auch liebte und die Zeit mit ihnen. So ganz passte ich nicht in dieses Leben rein. Also entschloss ich mich nach London zu ziehen.   
  
Und hier lebe ich jetzt. Mir fehlt es an nichts, aber ich bin nun mal immer noch der Mensch, der gerne übersehen wird. Unsichtbar für die meisten. Da wird es oft ziemlich einsam.


	2. Schwarze Kohlen und Grüne Frühlingswiesen

Ich war gerade auf meinem Nachhauseweg von der Uni und versuchte das neue Buch, welches ich mir gekauft hatte in meine Umhängetasche zu stopfen, das belegte Brot darin nahm doch mehr Platz weg, als ich vermutet hatte, als ich ihn sah.   
  
Ein junger Mann in abgetragener Jeans und dreckigem Kapuzenpullover stand auf dem Bürgersteig und sah einen anderen Mann flehend an. „Nicht mal ein bisschen? Bitte ich hab heute noch nichts gegessen und“ „Ich habe nein gesagt und jetzt lassen sie mich in Ruhe, oder ich hole die Polizei.“ Würgte ihn der andere Mann ab, schupste ihn gegen die Straßenlaterne und lief davon.  
  
„Scheiße!“ er trat gegen das Gebäude hinter sich. Ich betrachtete ihn. Er war vielleicht ein paar Jahre älter als ich. Er wirkte blass und erschöpft. Seine dunklen lockigen Haare waren etwas länger und hingen ihm strähnenweise fettig ihm Gesicht. Und ehe ich mich versah, tat ich etwas, dass ich von mir selbst nie gedacht hätte. Ich ging auf einen Menschen zu.   
  
„Hey.“ Sprach ich ihn an. Er dreht sich um und schaute mich irritiert an. Ich dachte nicht groß darüber mach, als ich in meine Tasche griff und das belegt Baguette herausfischte, um es ihm dann entgegenzustrecken. Die Irritation in seinen Augen wandelte sich in Unglaube. Seine Augen hielten mich kurz gefangen. Das linke war braun, fast schon schwarz wie Kohlen und das Rechte grün wie eine Frühlingswiese. „Du kannst es haben, wenn du willst.“, hörte ich mich sagen.  
  
Zögerlich griff er danach. „Danke… Danke. Du bist…Wirklich danke.“   
  
„Kein Ding.“ brachte ich noch etwas stockend heraus, bevor ich mich langsam weiter machte und nach Hause ging.   
  
Mir schwirrte der Kopf. Noch den gesamten Abend. Flogen diese Augen durch meine Gehirnwindungen und seine Stimme. Sie klang wie Honig. Sanft und vorsichtig. Sie hatte etwas Warmes an sich.   
  
Jetzt reiß dich zusammen. Du bist ja schlimmer als in diesen Bahnhofs-Liebesroman-Heftchen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf über mich selbst und griff nach der Karte des Pizzalieferdienstes. Einen kurzen Anruf später stieg ich unter die Dusche. Ich genoss das prasselnde Nass auf meiner Haut und spürte wie sich meine Muskeln entspannten. Ein Seufzen entwich mir und doch so sehr ich es auch nicht wollte, wanderten meine Gedanken wieder zu diesen Augen. Es waren dunkle Schatten unter ihnen. Seinem Äußeren zu urteilen, lebte er auf der Straße. Hör auf jetzt!  
  
Ich stellte das Wasser ab, griff nach einem Handtuch und trocknete mich ab. Ich war gerade in meine bequemen Sachen gestiegen, da klingelte es auch schon an der Tür und ich stürmte freudig meiner Pizza Fungi entgegen. Ich entschied mich, mich hinter meinen Laptop zu schwingen um heute wenigstens noch etwas Brauchbares zu Papier zu bringen. Ich hatte schon sämtliche Charaktere und Hintergrundgeschichten gesammelt, hatte mir eine Welt mit komplizierter politischer Infrastruktur erschaffen aber die Handlung fehlte einfach noch. Der Fluch eines jeden Autors. Diese verflixte kleine Handlung, die einem immer im Weg stand.   
  
Ich grübelte, wie es weiter gehen sollte und grübelte und grübelte. Doch irgendwie schien es heute nichts zu werden. Und schon wieder diese Augen. Ich gab es auf. 30 min später griff ich nach meinem Handy und rief John an. Manchmal half das und ich bekam den richtigen Ansatz durch ein Gespräch raus, oder ich bekam einfach mal den Kopf frei.   
  
Tuuut tuuuut tuuut  
  
„Hallöle Lyd.“ Grüßte mich John. „Na wie schauts aus. Den Harry Potter schon fertig?“  
„Denkst du wirklich, wenn ich etwas der gleichen schreiben könnte, dass du dann immer noch für meine Wohnung bezahlen würdest?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob mir gefällt, dass du langsam schlagfertiger wirst. Aber mal ehrlich. Was macht das Buch. Du rufst nur an, wenn du feststeckst.“  
„Ja ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es weiter gehen soll. Mir fehlt dieser eine kleine Punkt, der alles sinnvoll macht. Bespaß mich.“ schmollte ich.  
„Ich könnte wieder wahlisch reden.“  
„Oh Gott bitte nicht.“  
„Wiiiieesooooou niiiiicht? Iiiiiiich fiiiiindeä, iiiiiich maaaaacheö daaaaas seeeeehr gouuuut.“  
„Bitte hör auf.“ lachte ich. „Wie geht’s Nat.“  
„Naja sie ist bald 14. Wunderschön. Launisch und hört vor Susan nicht auf diesen Tom zu erwähnen.“  
„Uhhh Ärger im Paradies.“  
„Hör auf. Sie ist meine kleine Blume. Sie ist viel zu jung für sowas!“  
„John sie wird jetzt langsam aber sicher erwachsen und du musst sie das tun lassen. Eng sie bloß nicht so ein wie meine Eltern mich damals. Du hast ihr beigebracht, wie man richtig Entscheidungen trifft und sie ist nicht dumm. Vertrau ihr ein bisschen.“  
„Ich versuch es doch. Es ist aber nicht gerade leicht für mich. Ich meine mit Make-Up, komischen Klamotten und Punkrock könnte ich umgehen, aber warum denn schon jetzt der erste Junge?“ er quengelte wie ein kleines Kind.  
„Mein Gott John sie ist 13. Das wird doch auch nicht ewig halten. Du tust ja fast so, als würde sie morgen schon vorm Altar stehen.“  
„Altar?... THEMENWECHSEL! Hast du schonmal darüber nachgedacht zu schauspielern?“  
„Nope.“  
„Tus mal.“  
„Will ich aber nicht. Wieso fragst du überhaupt?“ fragte ich jetzt doch etwas misstrauisch.  
„Naja ich hab da diesen Kumpel von mir. Mikael. Den du auch auf der Gala getroffen hast. Der mit den blonden Haaren und der Hornbrille. Er würde dich eventuell gerne für eine kleine Rolle casten wollen.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Du weißt vor Kameras stehe ich wie ein Reh vor Scheinwerfern.“  
„Überleg es dir okay? Ist ja nur ein Vorsprechen. Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, sagts du ab.“  
„Okay ich überlegs mir.“  
„Super… Du ich muss los. Sorry. Hab dich lieb.“  
„Ich dich auch. Tschü.“  
  
Tuuut tuuut tuuut  
  
Es tat gut zu reden. Wenigsten, konnte ich sagen, dass es mich abgelenkt hatte. Den Rest des Abends machte ich es mir auf dem Sofa bequem und schaute ein paar Disney-Filme. Später, als ich im Bett lag, träumte ich von schwarzen und grünen Augen.


	3. Brote und Krankenwagen

_Ich bin bescheuert. Ich bin bescheuert. Ich bin bescheuert._ Schimpfte ich mich selbst, als ich wieder ein belegtes Baguette in meine Tasche stopfte. _Du kaufts Essen für einen Typen, den du nicht kennst, nur einmal gesehen hast und über den du nichts weißt. Nicht mal seinen verdammten Namen!_  
  
Ich bog um die Ecke und doch. Das saß er.  _Na super. Was mach ich jetzt? Hin gehen und ihm Brot unter die Nase halten oder was? Warum mach ich das überhaupt?_  
  
Er schaute die Straße herunter. Als er mich sah, erhob er sich von seinem Schlafsack, den ich gestern gar nicht richtig mitbekommen habe. Neben ihm lag eine Gitarre und ein Rucksack. Er kam auf mich zu. Langsam und vorsichtig, als wäre ich ein scheues Tier. Aber ich ging nicht weg. Wartete, bis er mich erreicht hatte.   
  
„Hi. Ich wollte noch mal danke sagen. Ich war gestern etwas überrumpelt. Nettigkeit bin ich gar nicht mehr richtig gewöhnt weißt du? Das… Das Baguette war echt lecker.“ er lachte nervös und spielte unruhig mit seinen Fingern. „Naja auf jeden Fall wollte ich das nochmal sagen. War mir wichtig. Ähm ich will dich aber mal nicht weiter stören.“ Er hatte sich schon rumgedreht und wollte wieder zu seinem Platz gehen.   
  
„Warte.“, sagte ich. Er drehte sich wieder zu mir um. „Ich… Hier.“ Ich streckte ihm wie gestern das Brot entgegen. „Sorry ich bin schlecht im Reden.“, sagte ich etwas verlegen lächelnd.  
  
„Danke. Aber warum machst du das?“, fragte er.  
„Ganz ehrlich? Keine Ahnung, aber du scheinst es gebrauchen zu können und mich drückts nicht… Das kam ja jetzt gar nicht arrogant rüber. Entschuldige.“  
Er lachte. Es klang wunderschön.„Nicht dafür. Du bist die netteste Person, auf die ich seit Monaten getroffen bin.“  
„Darf ich dich was fragen?“  
„Klar.“  
„Wie heißt du?“  
„Oh richtig. Ich bin Jake Summer.“ Er streckte mir etwas förmlich die Hand entgegen.  
„Lydia Miller.“, antwortete ich und ergriff seine Hand.   
„Freut mich Lydia.“, lächelte er.   
  
Und so ging es dann einige Wochen. Ich besorgte ihm immer etwas zu Essen. Mal Döner, mal ein Sandwich, mal einen Wrap. Wir redeten kurz und er machte ein paar kleine Witze. Die Nächte, in denen ich von ihm träumte, wurden mehr und mehr. Die Tage, an denen ich mich in der Universität und beim Schreiben konzentrieren konnte weniger und weniger.   
  
Aber eines Tages, die Tage wurden schon kälter, lief alles anders ab. Ich bog um die Ecke ab, und sah Jake auf seinem Schlafsack sitzen. Anders als sonst reagierte er nicht auf mich. Er blieb sitzen.  
  
„Hey Jake. Heute mal ein Hähnchen-Wrap. Keine Ahnung, ob du sowas magst, aber…“, ich stockte. Er bewegte sich nicht. „Jake? Jake?“  
  
Ich rüttelte an ihm. Nichts keine Reaktion. Würde ich ihn umschmeißen, würde er wahrscheinlich liegen bleiben. „Scheiße!“ ich kramte hektisch in meiner Tasche und wählte den Notruf. Die gut 10 Minuten, bis der Krankenwagen kam, kamen mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Als sie ihn auf diese Trage legten, wurde ich zu Seite geschoben. Ich könnte nicht mitkommen und solle nachkommen. Der Name des Krankenhauses wurde mir genannt und einer der Helfer bedankte sich förmlich und kurz bei mir, bevor sie wegfuhren. Total verwirrt, darüber, was gerade eigentlich passiert ist, setzte ich mich in Bewegung und lief zum Krankenhaus. Bewegung macht den Kopf frei. Bewegung hilft.


	4. Karten auf den Tisch

Ich wartete schon eine ganze Weile in diesem stickigen Wartezimmer der Notaufnahme. Ich wusste nicht, was mit Jake los war und das machte mich verrückt. 

Es mag bescheuert wirken, aber er war mir wichtig geworden. Er war irgendwie in den wenigen Wochen Teil meines Alltags geworden. Ein Mensch, der mich sieht. Für den ich mal nicht unsichtbar war. Ich dachte an seine Grübchen, die er immer hatte, wenn er lächelnd einen Witz machte oder an die Art und Weise, wie er seine Hand durch seine Haare fahren ließ, wenn er kurz nachdachte. 

„Lydia Miller?“ fragte eine der Schwestern.

Ich sprang auf und lief so schnell wie es ging, ohne zu rennen, zu ihr. 

„Er ist wach. Sie können jetzt zu ihm, aber er ist noch ziemlich fertig, also bitte nicht zu lange.“  
„Was war denn los? Was hat er?“, fragte ich aufgewühlt.  
„Ich glaube, das sagt er ihnen lieber selbst. Kommen sie jetzt.“, lächelte sie.

Wir gingen durch die langen von Neonröhren beleuchteten Gänge, ehe wir in eines der Zimmer abbogen. Neben Jakes Bett saß eine Frau mit blonden langen Haaren und nahe zu elfenhaften Gesichtszügen. Ja ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich die Eifersucht in mir spürte. Ja ich fühlte mich deswegen ein bisschen bescheuert. 

„Jake, wenn das nochmal passiert, bist du raus. Du weißt, dass dich, wenn du Methadon nimmst, Heroin umbringen kann.“  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich… Ich“  
„Jake ich mein es ernst. Ich weiß, dass du das schaffen kannst, aber wenn du nochmal rückfällig wirst, weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich den Leuten noch erzählen soll. Bitte versuch es.“ Ihr Handy piepte auf und sie schaute auf das Display. „Gut. Ruh dich aus. Ich komm morgen vorbei. Ich muss jetzt los.“

Sie erhob sich und huschte aus dem Raum. Er folgte ihr mit seinem Blick und als sie bei der Tür angekommen war, sah er mich. Seine Augen strahlten puren Schock aus. Schock. Angst. Panik.

„Lydia? Wie lange stehst du da schon? Was machst du hier?“  
„Lang genug. Ich hab dich auf der Straße gefunden und den Krankenwagen gerufen. Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Wer war das?“  
„Lydia es tut mir leid. Ich…“  
„Sag mir einfach was los ist!“, ich war aufgebracht.

„Okay. Setzt dich am besten hin.“

Ich zog mir einen von den Plastikklappstühlen ans Bett und setzte mich darauf. Er sah gestresst aus. „Okay. Also wo fang ich an? Ja also mit 16 bin ich wohl an die falschen Leute geraten. Klischee ja ich weiß, aber egal. Ich hatte mit diesen Möchtegern Künstlern und Musikern abgehangen und irgendwann fing es an, dass wir LSD und so einen Mist genommen haben. Manche sind früh genug ausgestiegen. Ich nicht. Ich hab weiter gemacht und irgendwann bin ich bei Heroin angekommen. Meine Eltern haben das natürlich irgendwann auch mitbekommen und mich rausgeschmissen.“ Er machte eine Pause und atmete tief durch. „Seitdem lebe ich auf der Straße. Meine damaligen sogenannten Freunde wollten nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben und die, die es wollten, hatten nicht unbedingt mehr Möglichkeiten als ich. Ich hab mich also für das Methadon-Programm angemeldet.“

„Was ist das?“ unterbrach ich ihn. Ich war überrascht, wie ruhig ich in diesem Moment war. 

„Methadon wirkt auf den Körper wie Heroin, nur dass man diesen Kick nicht hat. Es soll helfen von der Droge weg zu kommen.“  
„Und diese Frau war wer?“  
„Meine Betreuerin. Sascha. Sie ist nett, aber ich enttäusche sie… und dich auch.“  
„Nein. Ich bin… Du hättest es mir sagen können.“  
„Wie denn? Hey ich bin Jake, ich bin ein Junkie und wohn auf der Straße, aber danke für das Essen. Das ist doch bescheuert.“  
„Du hast wirklich keinen Ort, wo du hin kannst?“  
„Nein.“ Er spielte mit seinen Händen, versuchte meinem Blick auszuweichen.  
„Du kannst zu mir kommen.“, hörte ich mich sagen. Sein Kopf schnellte ruckartig nach oben. „WENN du es durchziehst. Keine Drogen mehr und du suchst dir einen Job. Hast du die Schule beendet?“  
„Nicht gut… aber ja. Lydia ist das dein Ernst?“  
„Ja. Ich denk schon. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber du bist mir wichtig. Mein Apartment ist nicht sonderbar groß, aber mein Sofa ist recht bequem… Außerdem könnte ich etwas Gesellschaft gebrauchen.“, sagte ich.   
„Wie lange bleibst du noch hier drin?“  
„Bis morgen, dann holt mich Sascha ab.“  
„Okay. Sag wann ich hier sein soll und wir klären das.“   
„Visite ist um 10. Irgendwann in der Drehe, komm ich dann raus.“  
„Okay. Ich komm vorbei.“  
„Okay.“  
„Okay.“  
„Ruh dich aus. Ich komm schon klar.“ Er versuchte sich an einem kleinen Lächeln.  
„Okay. Bis morgen… und bau keinen Scheiß.“

Da war es wieder. Dieses kleine warme Lachen.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Es war schon spät und mein Magen knurrte wie verrückt. Jetzt, wo die Anspannung und das Adrenalin weg waren, merkte ich, wie müde ich eigentlich war. Ich schaute auf mein Handy. ‘3 Anrufe in Abwesenheit‘. Strahlte mich da an. Verdammt. John.

Schnell wählte ich seine Nummer.

„Lydia. Ist alles in Ordnung. Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, warum gehst du denn nicht an dein Handy?“ er wirkte hektisch und ein bisschen panisch sogar.

„Mir geht’s gut. Es tut mir leid. Ähm es ist um ehrlich zu sein eine etwas längere Geschichte.“  
„Naja ich hab gerade Zeit.“

Also erzählte ich ihm von Jake und was vorgefallen war, von dem Programm und meinem Angebot, ihn hier wohnen zu lassen. Er hörte einfach nur zu. Bei jedem Wort. Er hörte sich alles an, bis ich fertig war.

„Das war jetzt eine Menge. Lydia versteh mich nicht falsch, ich war ja selbst mal in einer ähnlichen Situation, aber bist du dir wirklich sicher, was das alles angeht? Ich meine es ist ein Unterschied, jemanden jeden Tag was zu Essen vorbeizubringen und mit jemanden zusammen zu leben.“  
„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht, aber wenn ich es nicht mache, wer dann? Ich… Es fühlt sich richtig an.“  
„Du klingst wie Susan, als wir uns kennen gelernt haben.“, schwelgte er in Erinnerungen. „Okay hör zu. Ich bin jetzt nicht der größte Fan davon, aber ich akzeptiere es.“ Ich wollte schon zu einer Dankesrede ansetzen, da unterbrach er mich noch einmal. „Aber ich möchte mit ihm sprechen, wenn er eingezogen ist. Ich glaube es kann nicht schaden, mal ein Wörtchen mit dem jungen Mann zu reden.“  
„Danke John. Wirklich. Ich hab dich lieb.“  
„Ich dich auch Lyd. Pass auf dich auf ja?“  
„Ja. Mach ich.“  
„Gut… Machs gut. Ruh dich noch ein bisschen aus.“  
„Tschüss.“

Ich legte auf. Und schlief innerhalb von Sekunden auf dem Sofa ein. Morgen würde sich vieles ändern.


	5. Fast zu spät und neuer Mitbewohner

Am nächsten Morgen schrak ich durch das Hupen eines Autos hoch. Ich brauchte einen kurzen Moment um mich zu orientieren. Ich war auf dem Sofa. Warum war ich auf dem Sofa?Meine grauen Zellen brauchten kurz, ehe sie sich an alles erinnerten. Ich schaute auf mein Handy und fiel fast mit der Grazilität eines Steines auf den Boden. 9:30 Uhr stand da. Um 10 sollte Jake aus dem Krankenhaus kommen. Ich sprang auf, die Sachen von gestern hatte ich noch an, also schlüpfte ich nur schnell in meine Schuhe und meine Jacke, schnappte nach meiner Tasche, als ich auch schon aus der Tür war. Ich beeilte mich, so gut ich konnte, aber ich war doch gute 10 Minuten zu spät. 

„Nein. Lass uns nur kurz warten. Sie kommt bestimmt gleich. Bitte“, hörte ich Jakes Stimme.  
„Jake ich hab auch noch ein paar andere Dinge zu erledigen, es tut mir leid, aber“  
„Ich bin hier. ‘Tschudigung. Hab verschlafen.“ Unterbrach ich die Betreuerin etwas außer Atem. 

Jake strahlte mich an und ich konnte nicht anders, als zurück zu lächeln, bis mein Blick auf Sascha traf. Sie hatte einen strengen Blick. Ob sie immer so wirkte, oder sie gerade einfach nur mich so anblickte weiß ich nicht.

„Du bist also Lydia?“, fragte sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Ich straffte meine Schultern. „Ja die bin ich.“ „Gut. Ich würde dich gerne mal unter 4 Augen sprechen.“ Sie nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tür und ging auch direkt auf diese zu. Ich schaute noch einmal kurz zu Jake und versuchte ein Lächeln. Irgendwie machte Sascha mich nervös. 

„Also. Jake sagte, er könnte bei dir wohnen.“  
„Das ist richtig.“  
„Lydia versteh mich nicht falsch, aber er hat eine Chance von dem Zeug weg zu kommen, wenn du ihm jetzt irgendwelche Hoffnungen, welcher Natur auch immer machst und dich dann doch umentscheidest, weiß ich nicht, ob er sich nochmal fangen kann. Ich meine“  
„Bei allem Respekt, den ich habe. Wenn ich einmal sage, dass ich etwas mache, dann tue ich das auch und wenn ich sage, dass Jake bei mir wohnen kann, dann kann er das auch. Ich werde ihn nicht einfach wieder rausschmeißen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ein Dach über dem Kopf wohl kaum hinderlich sein kann, um ihn wieder auf die richtige Spur zu lenken, oder sehe ich das falsch.“ Ich glaube so viel am Stück habe ich noch nie geredet. Ich fühlte mich schon fast ein bisschen wie John. Ich versuchte so überzeugt und stark wie möglich zu klingen und anscheinend, machte ich meine Aufgabe gar nicht mal so schlecht.

„Okay. Ich glaube dir jetzt mal, aber denk an meine Worte. Er muss jetzt zur Apotheke um seine Methadonportion zu bekommen. Das muss er jeden Tag machen.“, sagte sie mit Nachdruck.   
„Alles klar. Sonst noch was, was ich wissen sollte?“  
„Pass einfach auf ihn auf. Er verdient es.“, die plötzliche Sanftheit in ihrer Stimme überraschte mich. Man merkte, dass ihr etwas an ihm lag.   
„Das werde ich keine Sorge.“  
„Gut. Ich sage nur noch kurz auf Wiedersehen, dann könnte ihr los.“

Sie huschte noch einmal schnell ins Zimmer, verabschiedete sich und dann war sie auch schon verschwunden. Ich betrat das Zimmer und sah Jake lächeln.

„Sie kann ganz schön einschüchternd wirken.“, sagte ich   
„Ja naja. Ihr Job ist nicht immer leicht, da muss man sich durchsetzen können.“„Okay. Also hast du alles?“   
„Ja. Naja meine Sachen. Können wir noch mal zu meinem Platz gucken. Mein Zeug liegt vielleicht noch da.“  
„Klar.“  
„Ich dachte, du kommst nicht mehr und du hättest es dir anders überlegt.“  
„Entschuldige. Ich war ziemlich fertig gestern und bin auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen und ich hatte keinen Wecker gestellt, aber jetzt bin ich hier und wir holen jetzt dein Zeug.“  
„Okay.“  
„Okay.“

Einen Abstecher in der Apotheke (einen grünen glibberigen Shot) und an seinem Platz später, man hatte wirklich alles liegen lassen, standen wir auch schon vor meiner Wohnung.

„Erwarte nicht zu viel. Vor allem keine Ordnung.“, versuchte ich mich an einem Witz.  
„Ich glaube, weniger als ich kann man nicht erwarten.“

Ich schloss die Tür auf und wir traten ein. „Leg deine Sachen am besten erstmal im Wohnzimmer ab. Da kannst du dich erstmal einquartieren, bis uns was Besseres einfällt.“ Sagte ich und führte in zu eben jenem Zimmer. 

Er betrachtete alles sehr genau. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, strich er leicht über den Stoff des Sofas. 

„Es ist echt toll hier.“, sagte er.   
„Du hast erst ein Zimmer gesehen.“, lachte ich.   
„Trotzdem. Es ist gemütlich hier.“ Ich musste lächeln.   
„Okay. Also kleiner Rundgang. Wie gesagt Wohnzimmer…“ ich ging weiter in den kleinen abgetrennten Nebenraum. „…die Küche…“ Sie bestand nur aus einer kleinen Theke mit Herd und Ofen. Tische und Stühle hatten hier keinen Platz, aber ich aß sowieso immer im Wohnzimmer, also war das egal. Ich ließ ihn sich kurz umsehe und ging dann weiter. „… das Badezimmer ist hier.“ Ich öffnete die Tür, die zum Badezimmer führte. Es war weiß gekachelt und klein, aber mit einer Badewanne, die ich einfach über alles liebte. „Und da hinten“, ich zeigte den kleinen Flur runter, „ist mein Schlafzimmer.“

Er ließ alles auf sich wirken und kratze sich dann etwas verlegen im Nacken. 

„Würde es dich stören, wenn ich kurz dusche?“  
„Was? Nein. Nur zu. Wenn du willst, kannst du auch baden. Fühl dich wie zu Hause.“, lächelte ich. Mir blieb kurz die Luft weg, als er mich Hals über Kopf umarmte. Er drückte mich an sich wie ein ertrinkender.   
„Danke Lydia. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir danken soll.“  
„Das hab ich dir gestern gesagt. Keine Drogen und du suchst dir einen Job.“, er löste sich von mir.  
„Ja. Alles was du willst, Wirklich.“  
„Eine Sache wäre da noch.“ Er blieb abrupt stehen. Ich sah, wie sich seine Schultern anspannten.   
„Ganz ruhig. Nichts Schlimmes, aber mein Vater weiß von der ganzen Sache und würde gerne einmal mit dir reden.“   
„Und er hat dem hier zugestimmt?“  
„Naja er hatte auch so seine Vergangenheit. Er war mal in einer ähnlichen Situation. Ich hab ihn eigentlich erst von einem Jahr kennengelernt. Er will dich nur mal sehen. Das ist alles.“  
„Wann kommt er vorbei.“  
„Naja er lebt in LA und wir würden das am besten über Skype klären.“  
„Was macht er da?“  
„Er ist Schauspieler.“  
„Wie heißt er?“  
„John Miller“

Er verschluckte sich kurz an seiner eigenen Spucke. „John Miller. Der Kerl, der aus dem Nichts kam und jetzt steinreich in Hollywood lebt ist dein Vater?“  
„Du kennst ihn also?“  
„Könnte man so sagen… Ich glaube ich geh erstmal duschen. Kann vor dem Vatertreffen ja nicht schaden oder?“ Super. Er war nervös. Sehr nervös.

„Hey mach dir keinen Kopf. Er ist echt ein netter Kerl. Glaub mir.“  
„Okay. Kann ich dein Duschzeug nehmen… Ich hab keins.“  
„Klar. Du wirst dich aber damit abfinden müssen, nach Erdbeere und Schokolade zu riechen. Wir könnten dir morgen ein paar Sachen besorgen.“

Er nickte nur und ich ließ ihn kurz allein. Alles würde irgendwie gut werden. Das wird schon Lydia. Du tust das Richtige.


	6. Gespräche und Kunst

„Du hast aber nicht vergessen, dass atmen lebensnotwendig ist oder?“ fragte ich leicht amüsiert an Jake gewandt. 

Wir saßen auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Nach dem Jake eine ausgiebige und anscheinend wahnsinnig heiße Dusche genommen hatte, hatten wir erst einmal das Frühstück nachgeholt, dass ich noch nicht hatte. Naja ich hatte noch kalte Pizza da (ich muss unbedingt wieder einkaufen gehen) und machte mir Tee.

„Ich bin wahnsinnig aufgeregt okay?!“ er raufte sich die frisch gewaschenen Haare. „Hier umzufallen, wird dir aber auch nicht weiterhelfen. Du schaffst das und ich bin ja auch noch hier.“ Ich drückte ihm eine Tasse Tee in die Hand. „Trink. Das beruhigt.“, lächelte ich ihn aufmunternd an. „Okay.“

Das typische Skypeklingeln ertönte und ein Bild, dass ich in Rom von John gemacht hatte erleuchtete meinen Computerbildschirm. Ich schaute Jake noch einmal kurz abwartend und fragend an. Er atmete tief durch und nickte mir dann zu. Anruf angenommen.

„Hallöle Lyd…“ er machte eine kurze Pause „und du bist also Jake?“  
Jake nickte nur und schaute wie eingefroren auf den Bildschirm.  
„Lyd ich glaube der ist kaputt.“  
„Sei nett. Jake. Atmen.“  
„Ent… Entschuldigung. Hallo… Ich…Ich bin etwas nervös… Hallo“, er lächelte gequält.   
Ich legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Man merkte, dass ihm diese Situation alles abverlangte und er am liebsten einfach aus dem Fenster gesprungen wäre.  
„Hey alles ist gut.“, flüsterte ich ihm zu. „Wir reden nur kurz okay?“  
„Lydia lässt du uns mal kurz alleine. Ich würde gerne unter 4 Augen mit Jake reden.“   
Ich wusste nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee war.   
„Ist das okay für dich?“ Jake nickte.   
„Okay. Ich verkrümel mich mal in mein Zimmer. Sei nett.“  
Sagte ich noch an John gewandt. „Ich bin immer nett.“ Erwiderte er gespielt entrüstet. Seine Hand legte sich dabei in übertriebener Hollywoodmanier an seine Brust. Ich musste kurz lachen und auch Jake hatte den kurzen Anfall eines Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht.

Ich ging den kleinen Flur zu meinem Zimmer hinunter und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Warten. Schon wieder warten. Na gut. Ich schnappte mir Bleistift und Papier und kritzelte ein bisschen rum. Die beiden schaffen das schon. Geschlagene 15 Minuten später klopfte es an meine Tür und Jake steckte seinen Kopf herein. Er wirkte relativ entspannt. Gutes Zeichen.

„Na wie liefs?“ fragte ich gespannt.  
„Gut. Gut. Er ist echt nett. Naja nachdem die Drohungen vorüber waren, dass wenn ich dir weh tue, ich es bereuen werde und er Leute kennt… oder sowas.“  
„Ich glaube er übt schon mal für Nat momentan. Sie hat einen Jungen im Auge und das gefällt ihm nicht.“, lachte ich. „Aber sonst? Was hat er so gesagt?“  
„Naja hauptsächlich, dass er nicht der größte Fan von der ganzen Situation ist, aber schon damit klar kommt, wenn ich mich benehme. Dann noch, dass ich mich anstrengen soll, was den Entzug angeht und er mir gerne hilft, wenn ich das möchte… Gott ich hab mit John Miller geredet.“, sagte er dann recht überwältigt.   
„UND du hast es überlebt. Das klingt doch alles gut.“ Lächelte ich.  
„Ja. Ich denke auch. Wer ist Nat?“  
„Oh Natascha. Meine Halbschwester. Sie ist 13 und naja jetzt geht es erstmal richtig los mit dem Stress. Ich freu mich, dass ihr euch versteht.“

Er lächelte. Erleichterung machte sich in seinen Augen breit und seine ganze Haltung schien endlich wieder entspannt. 

„Was machst du da?“, fragte er? „Ein bisschen kritzeln.“ Er schaute auf das Blattpapier mit den kuriosen Pentagrammen, Kreisen und Quadraten darauf. „Ich will dir ja nicht zu nahetreten, aber zu den großen Meistern wirst du es wahrscheinlich nicht schaffen.“ Lachte er.   
Ich musste schmunzeln. So gefiel er mir wieder besser. Dieser lustige Kerl. Der mit den Grübchen, wenn er lachte. „Wo ist der Kerl hin, der vor einer viertel Stunde noch in Ohnmacht fallen wollte?“ fragte ich.   
„Als ob du es besser könntest.“ Ich boxte ihm gespielt gegen die Schulter. „Oh du unterschätzt mein Können Liebes. Gib mal her.“ Er schnappte sich einfach Block und Stift aus meiner Hand, riss das von mir mit Liebe und Nervosität gestaltete Blatt ab und fing an zu malen. Ein Strich folgte auf den Nächsten. Harte Linien wurden verwischt und Fehler korrigiert. 10 Minuten später blickte ich auf eine recht grobe, aber dafür doch sehr realitätsnahe Zeichnung einer Katze. 

„Du kannst Zeichnen?“  
„Ja. Wie gesagt. In die ganze Scheiße bin ich reingerutscht, weil ich dachte Künstler machen so was.“  
„Ich hätte dich jetzt eher für den Musiker gehalten. Gerade wegen der Gitarre.“  
„Ich spiele schon. Gerade, weil mir das jetzt über die Runden geholfen hat, aber eigentlich wollte ich immer Bilder malen. Schon als Kind. Kling blöd ich weiß. Man sollte sich was Festes suchen oder so. Auf jeden Fall hat das mein Vater immer gesagt.“ Seine Augen bekamen bei der Erwähnung seines Vaters einen traurigen Ausdruck. Sie schienen kurz in die Vergangenheit zu blicken.  
„Nein. Ich versteh das. Ich wollte auch schon immer schreiben. Bücher veröffentlichen. John unterstützt mich da auch so gut es geht. Wenn du willst, besorgen wir dir Sachen zum Zeichnen.“  
„Nein. Du lässt mich schon hier wohnen, du machst schon genug.“   
„Okay. Dann bestimme ich jetzt, dass meine Wände viel zu kahl sind und ich sie gerne Füllen würde. Die Bilderecke in Ikea kann ja jeder.“ Er schmunzelte.   
„Komm wir bestellen uns was. Pizza? Chinesisch? Oder Thai?“  
„Chinesisch hört sich gut an.“  
„Alles klar.“

Das Essen war schnell geliefert und den restlichen Tag machte ich Pläne, was wir alles besorgen müssten. Er versuchte mich davon abzubringen und meinte immer, ich würde schon genug tun und ich erdachte mir bescheuerte und alberne Gründe, warum alle Anschaffungen natürlich völlig eigennützig waren. Dazu kam ein Serien Marathon. Ich hatte es doch sofort geschafft, ihn zum Avatar-Fan zu erziehen und war somit stolz auf meine Arbeit. 6 Folgen, viel Gelächter und eine verquere Mischung aus Lebensmitteln zum Abendessen (ja ich gehe morgen einkaufen) später, klappten wir das Sofa um und ich holte schnell die Bettwäsche aus meinem Schrank. 

„Schlaf gut.“, sagte ich. „Wenn was ist, sag bescheid.“   
„Du auch… Und träum was schönes Liebes.“  
„Warum eigentlich Liebes?“  
„Warum nicht? Ich find es passt.“ Er schaute mich mit warmen Augen von seinem Schlafplatz aus an. Braun und Grün. Ich wusste nicht, was ich erwidern sollte, aber ich wusste, dass dieses Kribbeln in meinem Bauch die ganze zukünftige Situation nicht gerade leichter machen würde.  
„Träum was Schönes Jake.“, sagte ich also nur und ging auch schon leicht zittrig in mein Schlafzimmer, noch nicht wissend, dass mir einige Stunden schlafloses hin und her Wälzen bevor stand. Immer mit braunen und grünen Augen vor mir, sobald ich meine schloss.


	7. Schlafmützen und Besorgungen

Die Nacht war unruhig. Ich habe recht unruhig geschlafen. Also war es auch keine Überraschung, dass ich am morgen nicht unbedingt als taufrisch bezeichnet werden konnte. Ich schlurfte recht unmotiviert ins Bad und macht mich fertig. Die drei Fuseln an Haaren bürsten, dauerte nicht lange und unter der Dusche war ich auch schnell fertig. Noch schnell in neue Sachen geschlüpft, war ich auch schon im Wohnzimmer angekommen.

Ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen. Jake lag wie erschlagen über das gesamte Klappsofa ausgebreitet. Er schlief auf dem Bauch ein Arm hing auf dem Boden, ein Bein war angezogen und die Decke lag in solchen wüsten Wellen um ihn, dass ich nicht sagen konnte, ob er nun auf der Decke oder unter ihr lag. Er wirkte dabei aber so friedlich, dass ich ihn eigentlich gar nicht wecken wollte. Aber ich hatte mir für heute einige Pläne für Besorgungen gemacht und dafür musste ich ihn aus dem Schlaf der Gerechten reißen.

„Hey Schlafmütze.“ Ich rüttelte leicht an seiner Schulter. „Zeit zum Aufstehen.“  
„Hgnpf“ sein Kopf drehte sich in die andere Richtung. Der Unmut aus dem Reich der Träume zu verschwinden, machte er damit eindeutig klar.  
„Ich weiß, aber wie haben noch einiges vor. Komm schon.“  
„Noch 5 Minuten?“ Ich musste lachen.   
„Ich mach Frühstück. Komm mach dich fertig.“   
„Na gut.“ Er seufzte leicht und krabbelte vom Sofa. Der Schlaf schien ihn immer noch leicht in seinen Fängen zu haben, da er einen Moment braucht, um sich zu orientieren.

Sobald das Prasseln der Dusche zu hören war, begab ich mich in die Küche. Also irgendwas hab ich immer da. Mal schauen. Toast. Butter… Oh Salz. Okay. Also Buttertoast. Ich hätte Jake gerne einen Kaffee gemacht, hatte aber keinen da. Mag er überhaupt Kaffee oder eher Tee. Vielleicht ist er ja auch der Kakao-Typ?! Ahaha! Marmelade! 

Der Teekocher war gerade fertig und die beiden Tassen aufgegossen, da betrat Jake die kleine Küche. Seine Haare waren noch nass und er hatte sie sich aus dem Gesicht gekämmt. Es stand ihm wahnsinnig gut. Er hatte nur ein enges, graues V-Shirt und seine Boxer an. Ich brauchte kurz. Er war nicht gerade wahnsinnig trainiert, aber obwohl er sehr schlank war, zogen sich sehnige Muskeln unter seiner Haut entlang. 

„Kann ich dir bei irgendwas helfen?“ riss er mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich zwang mich von seinem Anblick loszulassen und betrachtete wieder die Teetassen vor mir. „Du könntest das schon mal ins Wohnzimmer bringen und vielleicht die Couch wieder… naja zur Couch machen.“ Sagte ich und drückte ihm Toast, Butter und Marmelade in die Hand. Ein Nicken später, hörte ich ihn auch schon tatkräftig im Wohnzimmer hantieren. Okay. Reiß dich zusammen. Das hatten wir doch schon. Kein Liebesroman-Heftchen-Getue. 

Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und schritt mit Geschirr und Tee bewaffnet dem Frühstück entgegen. 

„Ich glaube so tief hab ich noch nie geschlafen, wie diese Nacht.“, lachte er. Wenn ich das nur auch behaupten könnte. „Freut mich.“, sagte ich deshalb nur.   
„Wir müssen unbedingt meine Küche wieder aufstocken.“  
„Okay. Wie sieht der Plan aus?“  
„Ich dachte wir gehen erstmal in die Drogerie und holen dir Duschzeug, Rasierer oder was du halt so brauchst. Dann Klamotten…“  
„Klamotten? Ich hab doch Sachen!“  
„Ja. 2 T-Shirts, 2 Hosen und eine Jacke… Und eins von den Shirts ist schon total zerrissen.“   
„Na gut. Das klang noch nicht so, als ob du fertig wärst.“, kam es zweifelnd.  
„Nope. Ich hab doch gesagt, ich will meine Wände füllen, also besorgen wir dir noch Sachen zum Malen und dann gehen wir noch einkaufen, es sei denn du möchtest Nudeln mit Reis zum Mittag.“, lachte ich leicht.   
„Da hat einer schon alles durch geplant was?“  
„Ich zerdenke nun mal vieles. So funktioniere ich einfach.“  
„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass das was Schlechtes ist.“, er schaute mich sanft an.  
„Okay. Iss deinen Toast. Du hast gehört, ich habe viel vor.“, versuchte ich abzulenken.  
„Zu Befehl Ma’am.“, salutierte er gespielt ernst und brauchte mich damit zum Lachen.

\--3 Stunden später—

„Ich weiß nicht. Sowas hab ich schon früher nicht gerne getragen.“, tat Jake aus der Kabine heraus kund. Wir waren jetzt seit einer Stunde im einem Bekleidungsgeschäft und wir hatten schon einige Shirts und Pullover für ihn gefunden. Auch 3 Jeans lagen auf dem Haufen neben mir.  
„Es ist ein einfaches blaues Hemd. Zeig mal.“   
Der Vorhang wurde zur Seite gezogen und ein sich sichtlich unwohl fühlender Jake stand vor mir. Es war recht eng, saß aber gut. Die Farbe stand ihm.   
„Ich find es sieht gut aus. Was stört dich denn daran?“  
„ Ach… es ist so… keine Ahnung… förmlich.“, er gestikulierte recht unbeholfen an sich hoch und runter.  
„Formlich wäre das weiße Hemd mit der Stoffhose, samt Bügelfalte und Krawatte, dass da im Schaufenster steht. DAS hier ist ein einfaches legeres Hemd.“, sagte ich und zupfte es noch etwas zurecht.   
„Lass es uns mitnehmen. Quasi für den Fall, dass du mal ‘förmlich‘ sein musst.“, dabei setzte ich das Wort förmlich bewusst in imaginäre Anführungszeichen.   
„Na schön.“, verschwand wieder in der Kabine. „Ich mag es trotzdem nicht.“Ich schüttelte nur schmunzelnd den Kopf. Männer

Bezahlt war schnell und ich hoffte, dass ihm das was jetzt kommt mehr Spaß machen würde, als die bisherigen Anschaffungen. Wir liefen zu einem kleinen Laden für Künstlerbedarf, an dem ich sonst auf meinem Weg zur Uni vorbei lief.

„So tob dich aus.“, sagte ich nur, als wir den Laden betraten. Seine Augen strahlten. Den nächste halbe Stunde hätte auch einen 5-jährigen in einem Spielzeugladen zeigen können. Nachdem ich ihm nochmal eindringlich zu verstehen gegeben habe, dass der Preis nicht die Rolle spielt, wurden Bleistifte verschiedener Stärken, Zeichenkohle, Kreide, Öl- und Acrylfarbe sowie verschiedene Sets an Pinseln zusammen gesucht und zur Kasse gebracht. Am Ende hatten wir wohl die Grundausstattung, die man eben hatte, wenn man sich als Künstler bezeichnen wollte in Tüten verpackt und machten uns weiter zu dem kleinen Bio-Laden, in dem ich immer einkaufen ging. Das war wohl der schnellste Stop an diesem Tag und wir machten uns schwer bepackt auf den nach Hause Weg. 

„Okay. Du packst aus und ich versuch uns mal was zum Mittag zu machen.“, weise ich ihn an.  
„Wo soll ich die Sachen hinbringen?“ Stimmt, daran hatte ich noch nicht gedacht.„Ähm… die Klamotten könnten wir erstmal bei mir mit unterbringen. Da muss ich dann nachher mal ein bisschen umsortieren und die ein paar Fächer frei machen… und in dem Schrank neben dem Fenster ist noch Platz für die Malsachen.“   
„Okay.“ 

Ich hörte ich den ersten Schwung verstauen und machte mich ans Kochen. Ich entschied mich für einen Nudelauflauf, den ich als Kind immer geliebt habe. Ich schob die Auflaufform gerade in den Ofen, als Jake wieder zurückkam.   
„Das riecht aber echt lecker.“   
„Ja wenn ich was im Haus habe, könnte man sogar fast behaupten in könnte kochen.“ Zwinkerte ich ihm zu. „Okay. Der brauch noch ca. eine halbe Stunde. Da können wir ´gleich noch den Rest an Sachen unterbringen.“

Gesagt getan. Ich ging in mein Zimmer und öffnete die Schranktüren. So wie mach ich das jetzt? Ich probierte eine ganze Weile rum, ehe ich mein Tetris-Werk vollendet hatte und für Jake 3 Fächer frei waren. Seine Sachen waren dann schnell untergebracht. 

„Okay. Geschafft. Gott ich könnte wirklich mal wieder ausmisten.“, brabbelte ich vor mich hin. Die Eieruhr in der Küche schellte und riss mich aus meiner Überlegung. „Futter fassen!“ verkündete Jake freudestrahlend. 

Ja du hast das richtige getan. Wir schaffen das schon alles. Ein kleines zufriedenes Lächeln legte sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich das Essen auftischte. Wir schaffen das…


	8. Pizza und perfekte Momente

Die Wochen vergingen und Jake und ich wurden immer mehr zum Team. Er lernte von mir, wie man kocht und er inspirierte mich mit seinen Bildern wahnsinnig beim Schreiben. Er war wirklich ein Künstler. Seine Bilder waren nicht unbedingt fröhlich. Meist waren sie in schwarz, weiß und verschiedenen Graustufen gehalten, aber sie strahlten pure Emotionen aus. 

Mit John blieb er in Kontakt. Sie schienen sich anzufreunden und Erfahrungen auszutauschen. Er nahm seine Versprechen ernst. So suchte er, nachdem er sich erst einmal halbwegs eingelebt hatte, nach einem Job.

\--Rückblick—

Ich war gerade erst aufgestanden und hatte ich für die Uni fertig gemacht. Als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat, strömte mir wie jeden Morgen der Geruch von schwarzem Tee entgegen. Jake war, nachdem er sich anscheinend erstmal richtig ausgeschlafen hatte, eigentlich sogar ein richtiger Frühaufsteher, weswegen er jeden Tag schon Frühstück machte, bevor ich aufstand. 

Er saß zusammengekauert auf dem noch immer ausgeklappten Sofa und starrte konzentriert auf meinen Laptop.   
„Was machst du da?“ fragte ich noch etwas verschlafen.  
„Ich versuche einen Lebenslauf zu schreiben. Ich… Ach keine Ahnung… Wie redet man eine 3 Jahre lange Lücke im Lebenslauf weg?“ er wirkte frustriert.   
„Du hast was gefunden?“  
„Ja. Ein Job in der Bibliothek. Es ist nur was Kleines, aber ich könnte dann wenigstens ein bisschen hier mithelfen.“   
„Das klingt doch nicht schlecht.“ Ich setzte mich mit Tee und Muffin (seit er hier wohnte, ging er meist einkaufen, sodass die Durststrecken im Kühlschrank ein Ende hatten) neben ihn und wollte auf den Bildschirm gucken, um zu sehen, was er bereits hatte. Er schob ihn etwas verlegen von mir weg.  
„Das ist noch nicht gut.“  
„Na und? Du willst nicht wissen, was für Mist ich manchmal zu Papier bringe.“  
„Na schön. Aber nicht lachen.“  
„Hab ich noch nie.“

\--Rückblick Ende—

Und so kam es, dass Jake in seinem verhassten blauen Hemd vor dem Spiegel in meinem Zimmer stand und versuchte seine Locken zu ordnenden. So aufgeregt war er das letzte Mal vor dem ersten Gespräch mit John.   
„Du schaffst das schon. Du hast schon viel mehr erreicht.“ Lächelte ich ihm aufmunternd zu.  
„Ja. Du hast schon recht, aber was ist, wenn sie von meiner Vergangenheit hören wollen? Es ist ein Vorstellungsgespräch. Das ist ja irgendwo der Sinn der ganzen Sache oder?“  
„Dann sei ehrlich. Lügen bringen nur Ärger und wenn sie dich dann nicht wollen, dann suchst du halt das Nächste.“ Ich zupfte noch etwas an seinem Hemd herum, bis es meines Erachtens richtig saß.  
„Und jetzt Kopf hoch. Du schaffst das... Denk an die Apotheke.“ Sprach ich ihm gut zu.   
„Ja ich wollte auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek gleich hin. Ist nur ein kleiner Umweg.“  
„Na dann los. Ich muss jetzt auch, sonst komm ich noch zu spät. Mein Professor mutiert immer zu Arschloch, wenn jemand zu spät kommt.“ Ich schupste ihn aus meinem Zimmer und drückte ihm die Schlüssel in die Hand, die wir für ihn haben machen lassen. Seinen leicht gequälten Blick ignorierte ich dabei gekonnt. 

Der Tag an der Uni war lang. Jetzt wo die Tage kürzer wurden, war es schwer für mich großartig Motivation aufzubringen. Es war jedes Jahr das gleiche. Für Winterblues war ich schon immer anfällig. Es half, dass ich dieses Jahr nicht allein war. Zum späten Nachmittag hatte ich es geschafft. Ich konnte mich endlich auf den Heimweg und dem Wochenende entgegen machen. Einen kleinen Abstecher, bei meiner Lieblingspizzeria später, stieß ich auch schon erleichtert die Tür zu unserer Wohnung auf. Wann ich angefangen hatte, es als unsere Wohnung zu bezeichnen weiß ich gar nicht richtig, aber um ehrlich zu sein, war es mir auch egal.

„So Pizzafreudenfest oder Trauerschmaus?“ fragte ich. Auch ich war den ganzen Tag aufgeregt gewesen, was der Zeit nicht unbedingt beim schneller Vorbeizeihen geholfen hatte. Er grinste und ich wusste sofort, was Sache war. Eher ich mich versah, war er mir entgegen gesprungen und hatte mich in eine knochenbrecherische Umarmung gezogen. Jetzt wo er langsam zunahm, wurde er wahnsinnig kräftig.  
„Also lief es gut?!“  
„Ja. Sie wollen mich einstellen. Ich kann Montag anfangen.“   
„Ich freu mich für dich Hase.“ Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn nochmal zurück in die Umarmung zu zeihen. Es lief doch.   
„Du sollst mich nicht so nennen Liebes.“, murrte er halbherzig.  
„Selbst schuld. Du hast mit den Kosenamen angefangen.“, zwinkerte ich ihm zu. „Hier deine Lieblingspizza. Salami, Schinken, Peperoni und extra Käse.“Er strahlte die große Pizza auf dem Couchtisch an. Wir machten es uns gemütlich und schauten ein paar Filme. Glücklicherweise teilte er meine Liebe für Disneyfilme. 

„Tauschen?“ Er hielt mir ein Stück seiner Pizza entgegen. Die Peperoni hatte er von diesem bereits runtergesucht, da er wusste, dass ich bei scharfen Sachen zum Weichei mutierte. „Klar.“ Ich ergriff sein Stück und gab ihm eines mit frischen Tomaten und Mozzarella. Es war eines dieser kleinen Gewohnheiten und Rituale, die wir hatten. Es fiel mir schwer, mir vorzustellen, wie mein Alltag ohne ihn aussah.  
„Was machst du dann eigentlich genau in der Bibliothek?“  
„Also…“, er schluckte seinen Bissen herunter, “Ich werde erstmal hauptsächlich beim Einsortieren helfen und später dann auch an der Rezeption sitzen. Alles andere, wird sich dann zeigen. Eine goldene Nase werde ich mir nicht verdienen, aber ich könnte vielleicht für das Essen bezahlen, wenn ich jetzt was verdiene.“  
„Du musst nicht, aber wenn dir das wichtig ist, können wir uns darauf einigen.“

Er lächelte. Ich lächelte. Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen einfach mal alles perfekt schien. Ein Moment, der einfach aus puren Glück bestand. So einfach er auch sein mag. Dieser Moment war ein perfekter.


	9. Tränen und Vergangenheit

Weihnachten rückte immer näher. Schnee bedeckte langsam die Straßen und Weihnachtsmärkte standen schon in den Startlöchern. Alles in allem liefen Sachen gut. Ich kam mit meinem buch voran. Jack arbeitete sich gut in der Bibliothek ein. Aber er wurde irgendwie immer ruhiger und zurückhaltender.  
  
Wir saßen gerade wieder auf dem ausgeklappten Sofa. Er machte einige wage Skizzen für Ideen, die er festhalten wollte. Ich lag mit einem Buch neben ihm, konnte mich aber nicht ganz darauf konzentrieren. Diese drückende Stimmung wurde immer stärker.„Kann ich dich was fragen?“ fragte ich und setzte mich auf. Das Buch schmiss ich dabei zur Seite.   
„Klar. Worum geht’s?“ er schaute nicht auf, Skizzenblock und Stift weiterhin in der Hand haltend, zog das Graphen seine Linien auf dem vorher unschuldigem Weiß.  
„Ich… also naja… Okay… Dich scheint irgendwie was zu bedrücken. Hab ich das Gefühl. Ist alles in Ordnung?“, seine Hand hielt plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung inne.   
„Weihnachten ist nicht so einfach für mich.“ Sagte er. Sein Blick weiterhin auf das Buch vor ihm geheftet.   
„Wieso?“   
„Ist eine lange Geschichte… Ich… Ach eigentlich nicht so wichtig.“  
„Jake bitte. Kann ich dir nicht irgendwie helfen? Oder John? Ihr versteht euch doch ganz gut.“  
„Ich glaub damit kannst du mir nicht helfen. Abgesehen davon machst du schon genug. Ist so ein Familien Ding.“, seine Augen wurden traurig.  
„Du vermisst sie oder?“   
„Wie gesagt ist eine lange Geschichte.“  
„Hey. Du kannst mir doch alles sagen. Das weißt du.“ Ich schaute in an. Versuchte etwas in seinen Gesichtszügen zu lesen. Er seufze. Legte Block und Stift auf den Tisch drehte sich mir zu und schlang seine Arme um seine Beine. So angespannt habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen.  
  
„Meine Mutter ist weggelaufen, als ich 16 war… Ich hab das damals nicht so gut verkraftet, wie mein ach so toller Bruder.“ Die Mischung aus Trauer und Trotz in seiner Stimme waren einfach nur einzigartig. Ich blieb ruhig und hörte einfach weiter zu. „Naja damals fing dann auch die ganze Kunst und Drogengeschichte an. Ich bin zu so einem wandelnden Klischee mutiert. Es ist schon fast widerlich. Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Sie hat sich nie wieder gemeldet. Sie wollte von heute auf morgen nichts mehr mit unserer Familie zu tun haben. Sie ist vor Dad weg gelaufen. Weder bei mir noch bei meinem Bruder Mike hat sie sich gemeldet… Sie war immer mein Fixpunkt in der Familie. Sie hat mir das Gitarrespielen beigebracht und mir meinen ersten Malkasten gekauft, als ich klein war. Mike war immer der perfekte Sohn für meinen Vater. Dieser Anzugträger, der irgendwann mal Karriere als Manager machen kann oder so einen Mist. Ich war vorher schon der missratene Sohn gewesen, aber danach erst recht. Als die ganze Sache dann rauskam, dass ich naja… mir diesen Scheiß spritze, hat er mich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken rausgeschmissen.“ Er starrte ins Leere. Total in seiner Erinnerung vertieft. Mir wurde erst jetzt bewusst, wie wenig ich eigentlich über ihn wusste.   
„Ich hab noch mal versucht zurück zu gehen, als ich ins Methadonprogramm gekommen bin… Ich hab ihm angeboten, alles zu ändern. Sogar die Kunst aufzugeben. Mir was Anständiges zu suchen. Er hat mir die Tür vor der Nase zu gehauen. Der Tag an dem du mich gefunden hast… Da hab ich ihn gesehen. Auf der Straße. Er ist an mir vorbei gegangen. Er hat mir direkt in die Augen gesehen und ist an mir vorbei gegangen… Ich glaube, damit hätte ich noch leben können, aber er hatte eine Frau bei sich. Er hat Mum ersetzt. Er hat sich einfach jemand neues gesucht… So eine… eine steife Kostümträgerin mit Perlenkette. Weiter weg kann man von Mum nicht kommen.“ Er ist immer leiser geworden. Seine Stimme zitterte. Ich rutschte an ihn ran. Nahm ihn einfach nur in den Arm und er ließ sich fallen. Er schluchzte.   
  
„Erzähl mir von ihr.“  
„Was?“   
„Von deiner Mutter. Wie war sie so?“  
  
Er richtete sich wieder etwas auf und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken übers Gesicht.   
  
„Sie war ein Freigeist durch und durch. Sie war einfach… Sie war alles, was mein Vater nicht war. Langsam glaube ich, dass sie deswegen weg ist. Sie wollte immer dieses einfache Leben, aber mein Vater brauchte immer mehr und mehr. Da ist sie gegangen.“  
  
Ich hielt ihn fest. „Willst du es nochmal versuchen?“ fragte ich unsicher.   
„Was meinst du?“  
„Deine Familie treffen.“  
„NEIN!“ die Antwort kam so schnell und laut, dass ich kurz zurückzuckte.   
„Okay. Nur eine Idee. Du bist aber nicht mehr allein. Das weißt du doch oder?“ er nickte, aber ihm rannen immer noch Tränen über die Wange. „Komm her.“ Ich zog ihn wieder in meine Arme. Ich versuchte den Fakt zu ignorieren, dass ich die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausgeht so genoss. Dieser Moment war zu traurig, als dass man sowas genießen sollte. Auf jeden Fall sagte ich mir das.  
  
„Ich kenn meine Mutter eigentlich nicht weißt du? Meine leibliche Mutter. Sie war einer von Johns One-Night-Stands gewesen. Sie hat mich weggegeben und hat sich dann eine Überdosis gespritzt. John hat mich dann zur Adoption frei gegeben…“ ich schwieg kurz. „Meine Eltern wollen auch nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben.“  
  
„Aber du telefonierst doch immer mit John.“ Er beruhigte sich langsam.  
„Ja aber ich meine Adoptiveltern. Nachdem ich mich entschieden habe John zu treffen war ich unten durch. Sie haben was davon gefaselt, dass ich ja nur ein undankbares Miststück wäre. Ich hab sie schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen… Manchmal vermisse ich sie. Dank denk ich an John und Susan und Nat und… sie sind jetzt meine Familie.“ Ich strick ihm durch die Locken. „Und du.“ Flüsterte ich. Ich wurde rot, aber es war wahr und es war wichtig, dass er wusste, wie viel er mir bedeutete. Seine Arme schlangen sich nur noch mehr um mich. „Du auch“ sagte er fast genau so leise wie ich.   
  
„Ich besuche John über Weihnachten. Vielleicht kannst du ja mit… Nur wenn du willst.“  
„Meinst du?“  
„Ich muss es noch mit den anderen absprechen, aber John mag dich. Wird bestimmt.“  
„Okay.“  
„Okay.“  
„Okay.“  
  
Wir blieben in dieser Position, bis uns beide irgendwann der Schlaf einholte und wir verschlungen und unbequem verknotet auf dem Sofa einschliefen.


	10. Pläne und Streit

Ich wachte nur langsam auf. Ebenso träge kamen auch die Erinnerungen an gestern Abend wieder und mit ihnen die Frage, wo Jake war. Als der letzte Nebel des Traumlandes sich aus meinen Gehirnwindungen verzog, hörte ich Geräusche aus der Küche. Mit nackten Füßen tapste ich zu eben jener und sah Jake Omeletts machen.   
  
„Morgen.“, nuschelte ich und versuchte blind meinen Zopf zu richten.  
„Morgen.“ Kam die doch recht knappe Antwort.   
„Das riecht echt lecker. Langsam wirst du auch noch zum Koch.“ Versuchte ich die Situation ein wenig aufzulockern. Er schenkte mir ein kleines Lächeln. Kein Echtes, aber er versuchte es.   
  
Ich räumte schonmal alles hin, was wir für das Frühstück brauchen würden, um irgendwas tun zu können, wobei man nicht reden musste und Jake brachte die zwei Teller mit Omeletts hinterher.   
  
Wir aßen eine weile schweigend und hörten nur den Klängen des Radios zu. Normalerweise war das kein Großes Ding. Wir konnten einfach beieinander sein und jeder tat, was er eben gerade tat, ohne zu reden und alles war gut. Alles war okay. Aber heute war es anders. Heute war es eines dieser drückenden Schweigen, das zwischen uns herrschte. Nachdem wieder alles aufgeräumt war, wirkte Jake nur noch angespannter.   
  
„Ist alles okay Jake?“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab mir was überlegt. Ich…“er atmete tief durch. „Ich will den Entzug machen.“  
„Machst du den nicht schon?“ fragte ich sichtlich verwirrt.   
„Naja ich meine den letzten Schritt. Den Methadonentzug.“ Ich wollte schon ansetzten etwas zu sagen, auch wenn ich nicht wusste, was das eigentlich sein soll. „Wenn du über Weihnachten zu John gehst, werd ich das durchziehen. Ich…“ er stand auf uns lief auf und ab. „Ich hab nur ein bisschen Schiss. Das ist alles.“  
„Jake du musst das nicht alleine machen. Ich kann hier bleiben und dir helfen, oder…“  
„NEIN!... Nein. Ich will das so. Ich kann das. Ich muss das so können. Ich… Ich. Ich…“„Du musst gar nichts alleine können!“  
„Doch! Ich will das so durchziehen. Ich will endlich mal was machen, auf das ich stolz sein kann. Auf das du stolz sein kannst. Ich will nicht mehr ständig nur der Junkie sein. Ich will mein Leben in den Griff kriegen. Ich… keine Ahnung.“   
„Du musst das aber nicht allein machen Jake. Ich bin da. Ich…“  
„NEIN!“ er schaute mich an. Es spielte fast schon ein bisschen Panik in seinem Blick mit.  
„Warum nicht? Warum willst du das alleine machen. Warum denkst du, dass es so besser ist, dass es besser ist sich da jetzt alleine durch boxen zu müssen?“  
„Lydia. Ich hab das schon mit Sascha abgesprochen. Ich werde nur ein Wrack sein in dieser Zeit. Das kann eine Woche so gehen. Das passt zeitlich perfekt. Du gehst zu John und feierst Weihnachten und wenn du wiederkommst, bin ich clean. Richtig clean und… Ich will das so. Verdammt ich werde mir die Seele aus dem Leib kotzen und Zitteranfälle haben und meine Beine nicht stillhalten können und quasi die schlimmste Grippe meines Lebens durch machen…Aber ich schaff das.“  
„Aber du musst es nicht alleine schaffen.“ Wir redeten uns beide in Rage.   
„Ich bin für dich da und das weist du auch. Warum willst du…“  
„Weil ich nicht will verdammt, dass mich das Mädchen in das ich mich verliebt habe so sieht!“ schrie er mir entgegen. Die plötzliche Stille im Zimmer war schwer.   
  
„Was?“ meine Frage war fast nur ein Hauchen. Erstarrte mich mit großen Augen an.   
„Lydia. Ich vergiss einfach, was ich gesagt habe. Ich… Ich brauch kurz Zeit zum Nachdenken… Ich… Ich muss kurz weg.“ Er griff nach seiner Jake und flüchtete Richtung Tür.   
„Nein Jake warte…“ die Tür wurde zugeschlagen. Er war weg.   
  
„SCHEISSE!!!“ ich schlug gegen die Wand. Was mach ich denn jetzt. Warum hab ich ihm nicht einfach seinen Willen gelassen? Ich hätte ihn nicht so bedrängen dürfen.   
  
‚Das Mädchen, dass ich liebe‘… Plötzlich stand das wie eine Wand vor mir. Mich? Wirklich? Er fühlte also auch so? Wir hätten einfach… Jetzt ist er weg und ich weiß nicht wohin. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll.  
  
Aus einer Kurzschlussreaktion rief ich John an.   
„Hey Lyds. Was gibt’s?“ fragte er fröhlich.  
„Ich… Wir haben uns gestritten. Wir… Er ist weggerannt und ich weiß gar nicht so richtig, was los ist. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich machen soll. Ich… Ich.“  
„Hey. Hey. Lydia. Was ist denn los? Ganz ruhig und langsam von vorne okay? Ich bin hier ich hör zu. Hat Jake dir weh getan? Geht es dir gut? Warum weinst zu denn?“  
Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie mir die Tränen über die Wange flossen, oder wie ich leicht schluchzte.  
  
Also erzählte ich. Von gestern Abend und seiner Idee heute morgen und dem Streit. Den Teil, des ausgesprochenen Liebesbekenntnisses ließ ich dabei bewusst aus.  
  
„Und dann ist er verschwunden. Ich... Was mach ich denn jetzt?“  
„Lyds. Ich glaube, jetzt kannst du nur abwarten. Er brauch Zeit. Das ist ein riesen Schritt für ihn. Lass ihn nachdenken. Er braucht jetzt einfach Zeit. Das ist alles. Er schafft das schon.“  
„Warum hab ich ihn auch so bedrängt? So bin ich doch sonst nicht.“  
„Er ist dir halt wichtig. Und du ihm anscheinend auch. Ich kann schon verstehen, warum man sowas allein durchmachen will. Man hat nicht gerade die würdevollste Position in so einer Zeit.“  
„Okay. Ich warte. Hast ja recht.“  
„Er ist hart im Nehmen. Er kommt schon wieder. Schreib ein bisschen okay? Da bekommst du doch immer den Kopf frei.“  
„Ja vielleicht sollte ich das machen.“  
„Okay. Du packst das. Ihr schafft das schon. Ihr seid doch fast schon wie Pech und Schwefel.“ Ich könnte sein aufmunterndes Halblächeln schon fast durch die Telefonleitung spüren.   
„Falls was ist und du noch reden möchtest sag bescheid okay? Aber jetzt komm erstmal runter. Ich verspreche dir, es wird alles gut. Nimm ein Bad und versuch ein bisschen zu entspannen. Ich bin da, falls was ist.“  
„Danke John.“  
„Ich hab dich lieb Kleine.“  
„Ich dich auch.“  
„Tschüss.“  
„Tschü.“  
  
Und dann wartete ich. Nahm ein Bad. Schreib. Wartete weiter. Bestellte Pizza. Wartete…Das würde ein langer Tag werden und er fühlte sich jetzt schon so einsam an, wie schon lange nicht mehr.


	11. Absolute Idioten

Die Sonne war schon untergegangen und die Sterne am Himmel aufgetaucht, als sich leise die Tür öffnete. Ich hörte das Knarcksen, das sie immer von sich gab, wenn sie geöffnet wurde. Langsame vorsichtige Schritte waren zu hören. Ich setzte mich auf und schaute auf das kleine Stück Wand, dass die Sicht auf den Eingang versperrte. 

Jake schaute vorsichtig und fast schon ängstlich um die Ecke. „Hey.“ Flüsterte er. Ich stand einfach nur auf, ging auf ihn zu und zog ihn in meine Arme. „Mach das bitte nicht noch mal. Okay? Ich hatte echt Angst.“ Seine Arme legten sich sanft um mich. Wärme macht sich durch sie breit.   
„Es tut mir leid. Ich… Ich hab nicht nachgedacht und… ach keine Ahnung.“ Ich lachte leicht und erleichtert auf.   
„Ist okay. Ich hab dich total bedrängt. Das wollte ich nicht.“, nuschelte ich vor mich hin.   
„Vergiss einfach was ich gesagt habe und wir klären das alles in aller Ruhe.“, schlug er vor.   
„Das will ich aber nicht.“   
„Lydia bitte. Es tut mir leid, was mir da rausgerutscht ist… Ich komm schon klar.“  
„Wer hat denn behauptet, dass du das musst?“

Er schaute mir mit großen, verwirrten und grübelnden Hundeaugen an. „Bitte schmieß mich nicht raus. Wie gesagt… Ich komm klar. Ich krieg das hin. Hab ich ja schon eine ganze Weile irgendwie und… und „  
„Hey! Ich schmeiß doch nicht den Typen raus, in den ich mich irgendwie verknallt habe.“ Obwohl ich wusste, dass er genau so fühlt wie ich, wurde ich rot wie eine Tomate.   
„Was?“  
„Das hat mich jetzt mehr Überwindung gekostet, als alles andere in meinem Leben. Lass es mich nicht noch mal sagen.“, versuchte ich die Situation aufzulockern.  
„Du schmeißt mich nicht raus? Du… Du auch?“  
„Ja. Ich auch…“

Ich schaute hoch in seine Augen. Dieses Braun und dieses Grün, von dem ich schon so oft geträumt habe. Ich legte langsam meine Hände um sein Gesicht und zog es zu mir herunter. Die letzten Millimeter, überließ ich aber ihm. Unser Atem vermischte sich. Die Luft schien aufgeladen zu sein. Sekunden wurden zu Minuten und doch ganz plötzlich, lagen seine Lippen auf meinen. Es war ein obskurer Moment, aber ich war einfach froh, dass er wieder da war und dass jetzt doch alles gut werden könnte. Seine Stirn legte sich an meine, als wir uns trennten. Es war ein sanfter Kuss gewesen. Pure Emotionen übertragen ohne Worte. Er schaute mich an. Seine Hände strichen über meine Wangen und ich fühlte wieder, dass ich geweint hatte. „Ich glaube wir haben einiges zu klären oder?“ er flüsterte nur. Als würden laute Worte den Moment zerbrechen. Ich nickte nur. Keiner wollte so wirklich loslassen. Wenn dieser Moment vorüber war, würden wieder die Probleme kommen und wir müssten Lösungen finden und die Realität würde wiederkommen. 

Trotz der Anstrengungen, die Realität fern zu halten, machte uns Jakes Magen einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Ein tiefes Knurren erfüllte den Raum. Er lachte. Endlich lachte er wieder. Ich hatte es vermisst und es steckte mich direkt mit an. 

„Ich könnte eine Kleinigkeit vertragen.“   
„Wir haben noch Muffins.“ lachte ich.   
„Warum hast du nie was gesagt?“ fragte Jake.   
„Warum hast du nie was gesagt?“ stelle ich meine Gegenfrage.   
„Ja wir sind offiziell dumm.“ schmunzelte er.  
„Wir müssen trotzdem noch reden. Das weißt du oder?“  
„Ja ich weiß…“ er seufzte leicht.   
„Aber erst die Muffins bitte.“ schmunzelte er. Ich musste lachen und ging zur Küche. 

Der erste traf ihn völlig unerwartet am Kopf, als das süße Gebäck wie aus dem nichts aus der Küche geschleudert wurde. „Hey!“ Den zweiten fing er. „Mit Essen spielt man nicht Liebes.“  
„Iss deine Süßigkeiten Hase. Und du hast es verdient. Gib‘s zu.“  
„Ja… Gut okay.“

Die Couch wurde wieder zum gewohnten Mittelpunkt der Wohnung. 

„Okay. Also ich hab nachgedacht.“ fing ich an. „Und gerade jetzt, da möchte ich dich wirklich dabei haben, wenn wir Weihnachten feiern.“  
„Lydia…“  
„Lass mich ausreden. Könntest du dir vorstellen es schon vorher zu machen.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“

Ich schnappte mir einen kleinen Teil des Muffins und stoppte ihn mir in den Mund. „Naja bis Weihnachten sind es noch ca. 3 Wochen. Wie wäre es, wenn du dein erstes Weihnachten seid Jahren wieder clean feiern könntest?“  
„Die Idee ist zwar sehr nett, aber ich möchte wirklich nicht, dass du mich so siehst. Ich werde zum Wrack werden und ich möchte mir die Würde zwischen uns wirklich beibehalten.“  
„Ich habe überlegt, dass ich für die Zeit in ein Hotel gehe. Du wärst hier für dich und ich dachte ich guck einmal kurz rein und bring dir was zu Essen vorbei. Wie in alten Zeiten quasi.“  
„Gott, dass das erst 4 Monate her ist…“ er überlegte. „Okay, aber nur Tür auf, Essen rein und Tür wieder zu… Das muss reichen.“  
„Okay.“  
„Okay.“  
„Und jetzt komm her. Bis morgen gibt’s keine schweren Themen mehr. Dann kannst du immer noch alles zerdenken.“ Ich lächelte und ließ mich von ihm an sich ziehen. 

„Du bist mir wirklich wichtig Jake.“  
„Du mir auch Lydia.“ Er strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.   
„Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst.“  
„Nein ich hätte dich nicht so drängen sollen.“  
„Absolute Idioten.“ Seufzte er nur und lachte leicht.   
„Ich hab das vermisste.“  
„Was?“  
„Dein Lachen. Das ist in letzter Zeit wirklich untergegangen.“

Er zog mich näher und legte seine Lippen erneu auf meine. Der Kuss war ohne Eile. Ruhig und sanft. Es war schon spät und der Tag hatte an uns beiden gezerrt. Wir schliefen schon nach kurzer Zeit zusammen auf der Couch ein. Dabei hielten wir uns fest. Jeder den jeweils anderen, als wir ins Land der Träume abdrifteten.

Mein Traum bestand nur aus Braun und Grün und Wärme. Die schwersten Tage würden wohl demnächst kommen. Wir schaffen das schon. Irgendwie doch immer.


	12. Morgenmuffel und Zimtwaffeln

Ein Geräusch. Ein nerviges Geräusch. Ein Klingeln. Es sollte einfach nur aufhören. Es war gerade so schön warm. Es hörte aber nicht auf. Na schön. Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen, wurde dabei aber unterbrochen. Etwas Schweres lag auf mir. Was soll das denn jetzt? Ich blinzelte etwas. Waren meine Augenlieder schon immer so schwer? Was ist denn das? Ein Arm. Warum liegt da ein Arm auf mir? Der Arm bewegte sich. Jake. Ich erinnerte mich schlagartig an gestern und alles, was passiert ist. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf mein Gesicht und betonierte sich fest.Das Klingeln. Richtig. Mein Handy. Das war es. Ich angelte mit meiner Hand nach dem Handy, das auf dem Couchtisch lag. Noch etwas unkoordiniert drückte ich auf den grünen Hörer.

„Ja?“ meine Stimme war noch etwas kratzig.  
„Hey Lyds.“ John. Ja wer auch sonst. Denk doch mal nach. Jetzt noch nicht. Zu früh.  
„Hey.“  
„Ich hab dich geweckt oder?“  
„Jup.“  
„Ist Jake wiedergekommen?“  
„Ja er liegt hier.“ Brabbelte ich vor mich hin. Warte. Das sollte er noch gar nicht wissen!  
„Hier? Was heißt hier? Lyds?!“ ich war schlagartig wach.  
„Na hier? So halt…“  
„Sollte ich da was wissen?“  
„Vielleicht. Aber nicht jetzt. Ich kann noch nicht geradeaus gucken.“

Ein gedämpftes Lachen erklang hinter mir. Rot. Jup ich war wieder rot. Man ich mag das nicht. Der Arm auf mir zog mich näher. 

„Also geht es euch beiden gut?“ fragte John halb besorgt, halb belustigt.  
„Ja uns geht’s gut.“ Murmelte ich.  
„Na dann lass ich euch mal ‚DA‘ machen, was junge Leute heute so machen.“ Lachte er.  
„John… so ist es nun auch-„  
„Ja ja ja… genieß es einfach.“ Lachte er.

Und zack war er weg. 

„Morgen.“ Ertönte eine äußerst belustigte Stimme hinter mir.  
„Morgen.“ Murte ich. „Lach mich nicht aus.“  
„Ich blicke einer Woche furchtbarer Qualen entgegen. Lass es mich doch genießen.“

Er drehte mich um, sodass ich ihn ansehen konnte und lächelte mich glücklich an.

„Wie kannst du so früh schon so glücklich aussehen?“   
„Morgenmuffel was?“  
„Ich hab heute schon einen guten Tag. Ruhe jetzt.“ Ich warf das Handy weg, dass mir erbarmungslos die Zahlen 6:00 entgegengeleuchtet hatte. Ich kuschelte mich weiter an seine Brust und versuchte meinen Kopf nochmal auszuschalten. Seine Arme zogen mich noch einmal näher. 

„Na schön. 2 Stunden sind da noch locker drin.“   
„Pssst.“

Ein Lachen noch und dann war wieder Ruhe. Nur wir beide auf dem Klappsofa und der Schnee, der leise vor dem Fenster auf die Straßen viel. Ruhiger Atem und wohlige Wärme, die uns umgab, während ich wieder ins Reich der Träume abdriftetet.

Als ich das nächste Mal wach wurde, lag ich allein auf dem Sofa und aus der Küche erklang leises Geklapper. Ein betörender Duft stieg mir in die Nase und ich zwang mich dazu, mich aufzusetzen. Mit tapsigen Schritten gelangte ich in die kleine Küche. 

„Wie sieht es jetzt mit dem Geradeausgucken aus?“ fragte Jake mich belustigt.  
„Schon besser.“   
„So schlimm warst du frühs doch noch nie.“  
„Sonst hab ich schon geduscht und mich fertig gemacht und meine halbe Stunde bis ich richtig funktioniere sind schon rum.“  
„Wie wäre es mit Waffeln um der Sache auf die Sprünge zu helfen?“  
„Das… Ja das klingt super.“

Er hielt mir bereits eine Tasse mit schwarzem Tee entgegen und lächelte mich sanft an. Ich hob so gut ich konnte einen Mundwinkel und lehnte mich an die Küchentheke glücklich meinen Tee schlürfend.

„Ich brauch noch ein bisschen, ehe ich hier fertig bin. Geh doch schon mal duschen oder so.“  
„Ist wohl das Beste.“ Ich schlurfte aus der Küche und brummte ein „Verdammte Frühaufsteher“ vor ich hin. 

Eine Wohltat an warmen Wasser und endlich frischem Atem später, ging ich mit wieder funktionierendem Menschenverstand ins Wohnzimmer, wo mich Jake bereits erwartete. 

„Du gehst echt noch unter die Köche.“ Sagte ich beeindruckt, als ich die perfekten Waffeln auf dem Tisch sah, deren Duft Zimt versprachen.  
„Hatte eine gute Lehrerin.“  
„Trotzdem kann man dir ein gewisses Grundtalent nicht absprechen.“

Wir saßen wie immer da. Wie jeden Morgen, wenn wir frühstückten. Aber es war anders. Der gestrige Abend hatte einiges verändert und so richtig wusste ich noch nicht, wie ich damit umgehen sollte.

„Es ist komisch oder?“ fragte er einfach so in die Stille rein. „Nicht schlecht natürlich, aber anders halt.“  
„Ja irgendwie schon.“ Nickte ich nur und klammerte mich an meiner Tasse fest. Wie funktioniert sowas? Ich hatte nie einen Freund. Ich bin gut darin die beste Freundin der Traumfrau zu sein, aber so kenn ich das doch noch nicht.

„Alles okay?“ fragte Jake.  
„Ich… Ja. Ich denk nur nach.“ Ich stockte etwas.   
„Naja als Einsiedler hat man nicht so viele Beziehungen, oder naja… überhaupt welche. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, wie sowas abläuft… Das find ich komisch.“  
„Du hattest echt nie einen Freund?“  
„Nope.“  
„Naja… Ich glaube nicht, dass wir großartig unter den Durchschnitt fallen. Ich mein… wir machen das so wie wir wollen.“  
„Okay.“  
„Okay… Komm her.“

Ich kuschelte mich in seine Arme. So kann man einen Sonntagmorgen doch genießen. Zimtwaffeln, Schnee, Disneyfilme und warme Arme. Die Welt könnt so perfekt sein.


	13. Noch eine Woche und lange Telefonate

„Hast du wirklich alles da, was du brauchst?“, ich lief durch das Zimmer wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn.

„Ja. Alles Wichtige ist hier. Ich komm schon klar.“ Er schnappte in einer unaufmerksamen Sekunde zu und zog mich auf das Sofa. „Entspann dich. Wir schaffen das schon.“

„Bist du sicher, dass du das allein machen willst?“  
„Ja ich pack das schon. Irgendwie auf jeden Fall.“ Er vergrub sein Gesicht in meiner Halsbeuge. „Auch wenn ich das vermissen werden.“ Murmelte er.

„Ich auch.“ Ich legte meine Arme um ihn und versuchte den Moment so gut es geht zu genießen. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seinen Locken und atmete tief seinen Geruch ein. „Ganz sicher?“

Er lachte. „Ja ganz sicher.“ Jake hob seinen Kopf und schaute mich mit seinen Augen an, die wohl aus purer Rebellion nicht zusammenpassen wollte. Augen, in die ich mich immer mehr verliebte. Ich fühlte seinen Lippen, als er mir einen verspielten Kuss auf die Nase gab. 

„Na gut.“ Seufzte ich widerwillig und versuchte auf die Uhr zu schauen, die hinter Jake an der Wand hing. „Ich muss langsam los, sonst kann ich heute nicht mehr einchecken.“ Nuschelte ich, machte aber keine Anstalten mich aus der Umarmung zu befreien. 

„Okay.“ Haucht er mehr, als dass er sprach.

„Okay.“ Antwortete ich. 

Mein Koffer stand schon gepackt neben der Tür. Die letzte Woche ging viel zu schnell rum und jetzt musste ich mich auch schon wieder von meinem gerade gefundenen Glück wieder verabschieden. Wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, aber ich wollte nicht gehen. Ich wollte weiter neben Jake aufwachen und grummelig neben ihm sitzen und über meinem Kaffee hängen, während Jake Frühstück machte und blöde Filme mit ihm gucken und dieses verdammte Stück Pizza austauschen und ihm beim Zeichen zusehen und ihm abends im Bett durch seine Haare streicheln. 

„Es ist nur eine Woche. Vielleicht ja auch weniger. Wer weiß.“ Versuchte er uns beide aufzumuntern. „Eine Woche und dann solange wie wir wollen.“ Lächelte er. 

„Okay.“  
„Okay.“

„Na dann. Ruf an, wenn irgendwas ist okay? Ich komm her und helf wo ich kann.“  
„Ja mach ich und jetzt los, sonst kannst du wirklich nicht mehr einchecken.“  
„Hast recht.“

Ich zog ihn noch einmal in eine feste Umarmung und griff dann nach meinem Koffer. Er schaute mir noch hinterher, bis ich die Treppe des Hausflures herunterging, bis er die Tür zu zog.Ja es war irgendwie übertrieben. Ich sehe ihn doch morgen schon wieder, wenn ich kurz vorbeigucke, aber irgendwie machte das die Sache nicht gerade einfacher. 

Ich hatte ein kleines Hotel in der Nähe unserer Wohnung ausgesucht und musste daher auch nicht gerade lange laufen. Die etwas in die Jahre gekommene Dame am Empfang begrüßte mich freundlich und gab mir meine Schlüssel, ehe ich auch schon viel zu früh, als es mir lieb wäre in meinem kleinen Zimmer saß. Was jetzt? 

Ich packte erstmal aus und versuchte das weiße Zimmer irgendwie wohnlicher zu machen, aber so richtig wollte mir das auch nicht gelingen, also schmiss ich mich einfach rücklings aufs Bett und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Aber vergessen wir nicht, dass das Nachmittagsprogramm nicht gerade berauschend ist. Mein Handy klingelte. John. Er wusste von unserem Plan und hatte sich die letzten Tage wohl etwas von meiner Hyperaktivität anstecken lassen. 

Ich nahm ab und wurde auch so gleich von Johns Stimme begrüßt.

„Hey Lyds.“  
„Hey.“ Murmelte ich.   
„Na ist schon die erste Sehnsucht da?“ stichelt er.  
„Ich bereue es jetzt schon, dir von uns erzählt zu haben.“  
„Ich bin ein alter Mann, lass mir meinen Spaß.“  
„Du bist 43.“  
„Und ich brauche eine Lesebrille. Eine LESEBRILLE Lydia. Nächste Woche kannst du mich in Windeln ins Altersheim schicken.“  
„Wie kann man nur so eitel und überdramatisch sein?“  
„Ohne diese beiden Eigenschaften wäre ich wohl nie Schauspieler geworden.“Ich musste schmunzeln.   
„Wie geht’s Susan und Nat?“  
„Susan geht’s gut.“  
„Und Nat?“ ich musste grinsen. Ich hatte da doch schon so eine Ahnung, was jetzt kommt.  
„Lass es mich nicht aussprechen.“  
„Ich bin ein Mädchen mit Herzschmerz. Lass mir meinen Spaß.“  
„Dieses Selbstbewusstsein gefällt mir nicht.“  
„Joooohn.“  
„Lyyydiaaa.“  
„Komm schon.“  
„Sie ist mit diesem komischen Tom zusammen.“  
„Deine Logik versteh ich nicht.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Es ist vollkommen in Ordnung, wenn eine deiner Töchter mit einem Heroinsüchtigen von der Straße zusammen wohnt, aber die andere darf sich keinen netten Jungen anlächeln, weil?“  
„Ach er war gestern da und er ist so… so… schleimig und will sich einkratzen und ich glaube der hat sich den Wikipedia-Artikel zu jedem Film durchgelesen, in dem ich je war. Er ist so… so… Ach keine Ahnung ich mag ihn nicht.“  
Ich konnte mir ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
„Lach mich nicht aus. Ich find das nicht gut.“  
„Er versucht sich doch nur, mit dir gut zustellen.“  
„Er soll meine Tochter umgarnen und nicht mich. Wobei das Erste soll er auch nicht.“  
Es tat gut zu lachen. Es lenkte ab.  
„Sag mal hast du dir eigentlich mein Angebot mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen?“ fragte John auf einmal.  
„Ähm… Welches Angebot?“  
„Na mit der kleinen Rolle, von der ich dir erzählt habe. Im Film vom blonden Hornbrillen-Michael.“  
„Oh. Ähm… Nein nicht so richtig.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Ich war ein bisschen mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt. Schon vergessen. Heroinsüchtiger in meiner Wohnung.“  
„Dann überleg es dir eben jetzt.“  
„John ich weiß nicht. Ich bin für sowas nicht gemacht. Ich mutier nur so zur Salzsäule, wenn ich vor Kameras stehe.“  
„Sieh es doch als Herausforderung.“  
„Was soll ich da überhaupt spielen?“  
„Meine Tochter.“  
„Was?“  
„Nicht gut?“  
„… Keine Ahnung.“  
„Okay also es geht um einen allein erziehenden Vater und seine Tochter und wie sie so ihren Alltag auf die Kante kriegen. Klar ein bisschen Drama noch reingeworfen, aber sonst ist das echt gut geschrieben.“  
„Du hast doch von einer kleinen Rolle gesprochen. Das klingt nicht klein. Das klingt sogar ziemlich groß.“  
„Ich glaube du wärst echt gut darin. Du kannst dich auch erstmal mit Michael treffen und sehen, wie es dir gefällt.“  
„Von mir aus kann ich ihn treffen. Dann sieht er ja, dass ich nicht das bin, was er sich dafür vorstellt.“  
„Also ist ein Treffen okay?“ die Hoffnung in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
„Ja ist okay.“ Seufzte ich geschlagen.   
„Yeay.“  
„Warum ist dir das eigentlich so wichtig?“  
„Ich fände es schön, ein Projekt mit dir zu haben. Ich glaube einfach das könnte wirklich gut werden UND es könnte dich aus deinem kleinen Schneckenhaus holen. Mach sich nicht immer kleiner, als du bist“  
„Ich mag mein Schneckenhaus. Ich hör es mir mal an, aber ich verspreche nichts.“  
„Na gut. Besser als nichts. Was hast du heute noch so vor?“  
„Irgendwas zu Essen holen und dann gucken, dass der Abend rum geht.“  
„Du schaffst das schon. Du musst jetzt auch für Jake stark sein. Die Woche wird nicht leicht für ihn.“ Seine Stimme bekam schon wieder diesen Unterton. Den bekam er immer, wenn er sich an die unschöneren Tage der Vergangenheit erinnerte.  
„Wie schlimm ist es?“ fragte ich. „Sei ehrlich.“  
„Es gibt bestimmt schlimmeres, aber in dem Moment kommt einem das nicht so vor. Es kann echt heftig werden. Aber Jake ist stark. Wenn das einer schafft, dann er.“  
„Ja du hast wahrscheinlich recht.“ Murmelte ich und spielte mit einer meiner Haarsträhnen.   
„Denk einfach an Weihnachten. Wir werden alle eine super Zeit haben und dann könnt ihr eure kitschige Romanze durchleben, wie ich und Susan es damals getan haben.“ Lachte er. „Nur seid bitte etwas leiser als wir damals. Nat muss nicht noch auf mehr Gedanken kommen.“  
„Wir sind nicht…“  
„Was ist?“ hörte ich aus dem Hintergrund.  
„Nichts Schatz. Hab dich lieb.“  
„Wie auch immer.“ Hörte ich die liebliche Stimme meiner Halbschwester.   
Er seufzte. „Ich war mal ihr Held. Was ist passiert?“  
„Tom.“  
„Ich hasse dich.“  
„Jup. Ich dich auch.“  
„Gut ich muss dann mal meine Tochter vor ihren Freunden blamieren. Hab dich lieb. Mach dir nicht so einen Kopf.“  
„Ich versuchs. Ich dich auch.“  
„Kopf hoch.“  
„Nimm Nat nicht so hart ran.“  
„Ach ich häng nur noch ein paar Babyfotos auf. Sie wird Tom nie wieder hier herbringen.“

Ich lachte. „Tu das.“

„Tschüss Lyds.“  
„Tschü.“ 

Ich legte auf und schmiss mein Handy neben mich auf die Matratze. Nur noch eine Woche und dann konnte die schöne Zeit endlich richtig anfangen. 

Nur noch eine Woche.


	14. Die Hölle der Liebe

Es war keine Woche. Es waren zweieinhalb Wochen. Sie waren die Hölle. Für beide von uns. Die ersten drei Tage waren sogar noch recht gut. Naja auf jeden Fall, wenn man die Umstände betrachtet. Jake hatte hauptsächlich Kopfschmerzen und ihm war schwindelig. Wenn ich ihm ein paar Sachen zum Essen vorbeibrachte, erzählte er mir sogar kurz wie es ihm ging. Ab dem vierten Tag veränderte sich diese Sachlage allerdings schlagartig. Als Jake die Tür öffnete, dachte ich, ich würde einem Zombie gegenüberstehen. Seine Haut war nahezu weiß. Er hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen, die diesen seltsamen Lilastich hatten. Kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Haut und ließ ihn noch kränker aussehen. Er griff sich so schnell er konnte die Tüte mit dem Essen, schlug die Tür zu und ich hörte nur noch ein paar Sekunden später, wie er sich übergab. 

Das ging in etwa eine Woche so. Dann schien der Entzug den Höhepunkt erreicht zu haben. Mitten in der Nacht am zehnten Tag, bekam ich einen Anruf. Ich dachte schon es wäre John, der mit der Zeitumstellung ja immer so seine Probleme hatte, oder einfach wieder vergessen hatte, dass London und LA nicht dieselbe Tageszeit hatten. Als ich allerdings ran ging, hörte ich Jakes Stimme. Sie war schwach und kratzig. Er flüsterte fast nur. 

„Lydia.“, hauchte er.  
„Jake? Was ist los? Geht’s dir gut?“, so schnell war ich wohl noch nie in meinem Leben wach.  
„Mir geht’s nich so gut.“, nuschelte er. „Mir geht’s echt nich gut.“  
„Ich komm vorbei. Okay?“  
„Du sollst mich nicht so sehen. Ich vermiss dich. Ich… Ich mag dich.“  
„Jake ich komm jetzt vorbei. Mir ist egal wie du aussiehst. Du machst die Hölle durch. Ich könnte nicht stolzer auf dich sein.“  
„Lydia.“, nuschelte er wieder.   
„Ich bleib am Telefon Jake. Alles wird gut.“  
„Ich will mir nur was spritzen. Nur ganz kurz.“  
„Bleib in der Wohnung Jake bitte!“  
„Lydia.“

Ich rannte und schaffte die 15 Minuten Fußweg vom Hotel zur Wohnung wahrscheinlich in gerade mal 5. Als ich da war, schloss ich auf und stürmte hinein. Ich sah Jakes beine aus dem Bad rausragen. Er würgte lautstark, aber so wie es sich anhörte, schien nichts mehr aus ihm rauskommen zu können. 

„Jake. Jake. Ich bin hier.“ Ich ließ mich neben ihn auf den Boden fallen und umarmte seinen zitternden Körper. „Ich bin hier. Alles wird gut. Ich bin stolz auf dich.“

Er weinte. Er weinte und würgte. Sein Gesicht sah eingefallen aus und war schmerz verzehrt.

„Es tut weh. Es tut weh verdammt.“ Würgen. „Mir ist kalt. Es tut weh.“

Ich schnappte mir den Bademantel, der immer neben der Wanne lag und wickelte ihn so gut es ging um Jake. Es war eine recht sporadische Lösung, aber ich wollte nicht aufstehen und ihn loslassen, so bescheuert das auch klang. Seine Beine zuckten. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange das schon genau ging, aber es war zu lang. Er sah ausgezehrt und müde aus, aber sein Körper ließ ihn einfach nicht schlafen. Ich merkte, wie mir eine einzelne Träne über die Wange lief. 

Ich ging nicht noch einmal ins Hotel zurück. So sehr mich Jake auch bat zu gehen. Ich blieb. Selbst, als er begann seine Schuhe nach mir zu werfen. Ich blieb. Essen war für Jake keine Frage mehr. Sobald er aß, übergab er sich auch schon wieder. Das Trinken war schon eine Herausforderung und eine kaum zu stemmende Aufgabe war es, dass er nicht völlig dehydrierte. Aber irgendwie schafften wir es. Irgendwie gingen die Tage um. Als die zweite Woche rum war, konnte Jake zum ersten mal wieder länger als ein bis zwei Stunden am Stück schlafen. Die Übelkeit ließ nach. Die Kopfschmerzen blieben bis zum Schluss und klangen erst nach und nach ab. 

Ich wollte schon John anrufen und ihm sagen, dass das mit Weihnachten wohl nichts wird, aber es klappte doch. 

Am achtzehnten Tag stand Jake auf spät auf. Seine Kopfschmerzen hatte ihn lange nicht einschlafen lass und wir lagen bis spät in die Nacht zusammen auf dem Sofa, wo ich ihm leicht durch die Haare strich, um ihn zu beruhigen. Aber als er aufstand, ging er ohne etwas zu sagen in das Badezimmer. Ich hatte schon Angst, dass seine Übelkeit wiedergekommen wäre. Dann hörte ich die Dusche. Wasserrauschen. Es klingt einfach nur dämlich, dass man sich über sowas freuen kann, aber in den letzten Tagen, habe ich Jake nur selten überhaut in die Wanne schleifen können, um kurz Wasser über ihn laufen zu lassen, da er einfach keine Kraft dazu hatte und jetzt duschte er.

Als er das Badezimmer verließ, ging er zu den Fenstern und riss sie auf. Die kalte Dezemberluft erfüllte sofort die stickige Wohnung. Jake blieb vor dem offenen Fenster stehen und atmete tief ein.

„Wie geht es deinem Kopf?“, frage ich so leise wie möglich. Ich schmiegte mich an seinen Rücken und vergrub mein Gesicht in seinem Nacken. Der Stoff des Bademantels kitzele meine Nase.   
„Tut noch weh, aber die frische Luft hilft hoffentlich.“, antwortete er. Er blickte sich im Zimmer um.   
„Vielleicht sollten wir hier erstmal einen Grundputz machen, bevor wir zu deinem Vater fliegen.“  
„Du willst wirklich hin? Wenn du dich noch ein bisschen ausruhen willst, ist das okay.“  
„Nein. Nein ich will hin.“ Er machte eine kleine Pause und schien zu überlegen. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber ich glaub ich brauch erstmal eine Pause von der Wohnung.“  
„Ist sie dem Herrn nicht mehr gut genug.“, schmunzelte ich.  
„Ein Tapetenwechsel kann nicht schaden oder?“, lächelte er sanft. 

„Wenn du dich so weit wieder gut fühlst, können wir ja heute einen kleinen Spaziergang machen. Bewegung schadet nicht, oder?“  
„Nur nicht zu lang.“  
„Vielleicht nur zum Hotel und wieder zurück. Ich muss noch meine Sachen abholen.“  
„Klingt okay… Ich liebe dich Lydia.“ Drei kleine Worte. Auf einmal stehen sie im Raum und ich merkte, dass sie wahr waren.   
„Ich liebe dich auch. Du bist der stärkste Mensch, den ich kenne Jake.“  
„Nein. Du bist viel stärker.“

Ein Lächeln manifestierte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Die Stille war angenehm. Seine Lippen legten sich zart auf meine. Pure Zärtlichkeit und Liebe sprachen aus dieser Geste. 

„Ich hätte ein bisschen Hunger.“, grinste er.  
„Wenn du eins kannst, dann die Stimmung killen was.“, lachte ich.„Das wird völlig überbewertet.“

„Na gut. Ich mach Haferbrei.“  
„Klingt ja sehr an lecker.“  
„Dein Magen muss sich erstmal wieder an das Essen gewöhnen. Haferbrei ist da perfekt für.“  
„Na schön. Ich mach Tee.“

Die ruhige Zeit konnte beginnen. Endlich.


	15. Flugnervosität und sexy Lesebrillen

Die Wohnung wieder in Ordnung zu bringen war, nachdem erstmal ordentlich durchgelüftet und einmal durchgefegt wurde, gar nicht mal so schlimm, wie man erst hätte erwarten können. Jake hatte in den letzten Tagen vor der Abreise ein sehr enges Verhältnis zu der Badewanne aufgebaut und ließ sich jeden Tag einmal von brühheißem Wasser durchkochen. Es beugte gut den Muskelschmerzen vor. Wir packten unsere Sachen für das warme Klimas LA’s und genossen noch ein wenig die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. 

Und dann war es auf einmal soweit und wir saßen tatsächlich im Flieger. Ich und ein cleaner Jake.

„Mein erster Flug und dann gleich erste Klasse.“, murmelte Jake.  
„Ja John übertreibt gern. Wobei bei 14 Stunden Flug bin ich jetzt auch nicht böse, dass ich meine Füße austrecken kann.“, erwiderte ich und ließ mich demonstrative langgestreckt in den Sitz zurücksinken.  
„Mhm.“  
„Alles okay?“ ich blickte ihn etwas besorgt an. Vielleicht war ja sein Kreislauf doch noch nicht so auf der Höhe, oder seine Kopfschmerzen wurden doch wieder schlimmer. Aber dann sah ich seinen Blick.  
„Hast du Flugangst?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht bin ich ja auch nur nervös. Keine Ahnung. Wie fühlt sich Flugangst denn an?“  
„Naja ich glaube du kommst nah dran. Alles gut. John hat da auch so seine Bedenken. Er sucht ganze Statistikenberge ab, um die sicherste Airline zu buchen.“  
„Ich glaub das ist alles nur sehr neu für mich.“ Jake schaute mich verunsichert an.   
„Na dann machen wir was Vertrautes.“  
„Und das wäre?“

Ich kramte stolz in meiner Handtasche. Aha. Ich zückte ein kleines Buch. „Die Spiderwick Geheimnisse - Band 1“. Man mag lachen und sagen es ist eine Kindergeschichte, aber das war sowohl mir, als auch Jake egal. Wir mochten beide verrückte kleine (oder manchmal auch sehr große) Fantasy Figuren. Ich hatte mir über die letzten Wochen angewöhnt Jake etwas vorzulesen, während wir abends auf dem Sofa lagen. Durch seine Kopfschmerzen vertrug er die Lautstärke und die grellen Bilder des Fernsehens meist nicht. Jetzt war ich ganz glücklich darüber. 

„Versuch dich ein bisschen zu entspannen. An sich ist das hier wie Bus fahren… nur schneller und naja… höher… Egal also. >>Lieber Leser, in all den Jahren unserer Freundschaft empfanden ich und Tony…<<“ begann ich vorzulesen.

Jake versuchte seine Haltung zu lockern und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen meine Schulter. Ich hörte ihn noch einmal seufzen, dann war Ruhe. Ich las leise, um die anderen nicht zu stören und nach nur einer halben Stunde war Jake nahezu tiefenentspannt. So sehr ich es auch mochte ihm etwas vorzulesen, das Buch war eben nicht gerade lang und nach kann eineinhalb Stunden waren wir durch.

„Besser?“, fragte ich.  
„Viel besser. Danke.“, flüsterte er.   
„Wir haben noch so ungefähr 12h vor uns. Vielleicht sollten wir ein bisschen schlafen. Morgen wird anstrengend genug.“

Der Flug verlief sicher und erstaunlicherweise ohne große Komplikationen. Damals bei meinem letzten Flug zurück nach London ging wohl alles schief was schief gehen konnte. Aber Gott sei danke blieb uns das diesmal erspart. Aber naja wir müssen ja noch zurück und man soll es ja nicht beschreien. Aussteigen, um das Wiedersehen mit dem eigenen Koffer prügeln ( das Übliche halt) und dann hatten wir es auch geschafft. 

John stand mit Susan vor dem Flughafen und warteten auf uns. Grinsend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd stand John da und zog erst mich und dann auch Jake in eine feste Umarmung. Jakes Gesicht war dabei fotoreif. 

„Überrumpel den armen Jungen doch nicht so.“, tadelte Susan ihn mir ihrer wohlwollend, ruhigen Art.  
„Nein du nimmst den Baseballschläger nicht mit. Du drohst nicht dem Freund deiner Tochter. Dann ist man zu herzlich. Entscheide dich Frau.“  
„Du darfst dich gleich entscheiden, ob du auf dem Sofa schlafen willst.“  
„Wir haben 4 Gästezimmer.“  
„Na dann sperr ich die halt ab.“ Drauf wusste John dann wohl nichts mehr zu erwidern. 

„Ich hab euch auch vermisst Leute.“, schmeiße ich schmunzelnd in die Runde.   
„Also offiziell - Susan Jake. Jake Susan.“ Ich gestikulierte zwischen beiden hin und her. 

„Hi. Freut mich, dich jetzt auch mal kennenzulernen.“, Susan zog ihn in eine sanfte Umarmung.  
„Hallo. Ich freu mich, dass ich hier sein darf.“, lächelte Jake zurück. 

Sie blickte ihn einmal von oben bis unten an. Dann schaute sie zu mir. „Du hast recht… Die Augen sind der Wahnsinn.“, grinste sie mich an. Oh ja so fühlte sich rot werden an. Richtig. Hab ich fast vergessen. „Danke… War das nötig?“ murmle ich in ihre Richtung. „Jup.“ Kam die knappe Antwort. Jake grinste über beide Ohren, deren Spitzen auch einen Hauch roter wurden. John der schon dabei war die Koffer im Auto zu verstauen, trat an Susan heran.

„Okay. Es reicht! Ich habe Nat an die Männer dieser Welt verloren. Lyds auch. Du bleibst bei mir. Ich hab auch schöne Augen.“, schmollte er.   
„Natürlich Schatz.“ Sie tätschelte seine Brust. „Hast du deine Lesebrille mit?“  
„Gleich schläfst du auf dem Sofa.“, murrte er.   
„Wieso? Die ist sexy.“, lächelte sie.  
„Hmm… Vielleicht sollte der Herr Professor ihnen mal-„  
„LEUTE BITTE! Ich hab euch lieb, aber das muss ich echt nicht hören.“

Jake schien verzweifelt zu versuchen, sein Lachen zu verkneifen, aber sah dabei eher aus wie eine Hyäne mit Verstopfung. 

„Okay. Okay. Ab ins Auto. Wer weiß, was Nat sonst wieder anstellt.“. lachte John.  
„Ach komm. So schlimm kann selbst sie nicht sein.“, sagte ich.

John schaut mich ernst an. „Sie hat letzte Woche versucht Muffins für Tom zu backen und sich dabei die linke Hand verbrannt und fast die Gardine in Brand gesteckt.“

„Okay… Na dann los.“, sagte Jake.  
„Ja lass den Muffin-Gott mal machen.“, sagte ich.

Jake beugte sich zu Susan runter:“Wie viele Sofas habt ihr?“

Das schallende Gelächter von Susan war eine Wohltat für aller anwesenden Ohren. „Ich mag dich jetzt schon.“, sagte sie und knuddelte ihn noch einmal richtig durch. 

„Verdammte Männerwelt.“, hörte ich John vom Fahrersitz grummeln. 

Ja. Hier kommen alle miteinander klar. Es war perfekt.


End file.
